Liix ist weg/Termin 13
Allgemeines Chatlog Übersicht Statistik Zusatzmaterial 1. Auf nach Booty Bay! 2. Aufruhr in der Piratenstadt 3. Neue Stadt, selbes Spiel 4. Von Hexen und Untoten 5. Verrat und Verbannung 6. Unglückliche Landung 7. Versunkene Schätze 8.Die Stadt im Sand 9. Der Boss im Untergrund 10. Großangriff 11. Auf nach Norden 12. Das Geheimlabor 13. Gefangennahme 14. Prinzen und Untote 15. Verhöre & Befragungen 16. Neu Hoffnung 17. Ankunft im Silberwald 18. Das Ziel in Sicht 19. Nichts wie weg! 20. Der lange Marsch nach Gilneas 21. Gilneas die verlassenene Stadt Termin 22 Termin 23 Termin 24 Termin 25 Termin 26 Azshara, Binghams Forschungslager, Tag 11, Nachts Diesmal hattet ihr wirklich Glück. Die Explosion des Geheimlabors hat für ein ordentliches Durcheinander gesorgt und für ein paar Minuten die Nacht in Azshara erhellt. Durch den harten Wellengang nach der Explosion ist zwar das Flugzeug kopfüber im Meer versunken, aber niemand ist ernstlich verletzt. Trotzdem ist es mitten in der Nacht und nur Trixies Taschenlampe und Zinnis Zauberkugeln erhellen den kleinen Felsen kurz vor der Küste Azsharas. Am Strand kann man noch die Lichter des Gnomischen Forschungslagers sehen, dass die Explosion wohl unbeschadet überstanden hat. Rostie: Ohmanomanomanoman Rostie: Hallo? *rufend nach unten* Ezzlin: Mh? Rostie: Alles in Ordnung da unten? Ezzlin: Wir müss'n schnell an Land zurück und.. unseren Funkspruch absetzen und.. und.. ...mh.. Rostie: Dann Rostie: schwimmen wir los Linny ringt sich erstmal den Zopf aus, nach der Rettungsaktion von Ezzlin und Flugzeuglandeboye. Ezzlin: Wir haben ja den Schwimmkörper um unser Zeug und die Verletzte zu transportieren... Rostie: na dann *klatscht in die Hände* Rostie: Zicki Zacki Nelly rutscht den Hang zu den anderen herunter und kommt, wenn auch etwas unsanft unten an. Ezzlin: Nich.. nich so laut.. Bitte. Mein Kopf dreht sich noch ordentlich. Rostie: Meiner auch.. aber das tut der immer Rostie zuckt mit den Achseln Nelly: Könnt ihr alle schwimmen? Nelly: Sonst müssen wir Hilfe holen von den Gnomen im Lager drüben. Ezzlin: Normal schon.. Rostie: Bis da hinter müssts reichen *verengt die Augen zu schlitzen und starrt zu den Lichtern* Linny: Sicher, aber du wirkst so verdächtig fit nach dem Ganzen. Gehts wieder? Nelly: Hmm... vielleicht nur das Adrenalin, das mich aufrecht hällt. Ezzlin: Halten wir zwei uns am Schwimmkörper fest und paddeln etwas mit'n Füßen, Nelly.. Ezzlin: Sonst würde ich grad wohl auch nur absaufen.. Nelly: Ich hab euch versprochen zu helfen, und das will ich nicht lange hinauszögern, nachdem ihr quasi eben die Welt gerettet habt. Nelly: Ist gut. *nickt* Ezzlin lädt ihr Zeug auf das Behelfsfloß und bindet es an. Linny: Notfalls hätte ich auch versucht, einen von euch mit zu schleifen, habe da mal von Techniken gehört für Ertrinkende. Rostie: Hey *zu Nelly* Ezzlin: Du kannst das Ding zieh'n. Nelly: Wir schaffen das schon. Ist ja nicht weit. Ich kann von hier aus die Lichter sehen. Nelly lässt sich ins Wasser rutschen und hält sich an dem Schwimmkörper fest. Linny: Ich weiß nicht, auch wenn es eine Wasserflugzeuglandeboye ist, es ist recht groß. Ich hole erstmal meine Sachen. Rostie: Diese Tür mit den vielen Schlössern und Fallen, was isn dahinter? Ezzlin folgt ihr nach. Linny greift ihre Bewaffnung und Ausrüstung. Nelly: Welche Tür, was? Rostie: die mit den exakt 17 Schlössern Ezzlin: In euerm Labor.. auf der Anhöhe.. Linny: Nordöstlich des Labors, ein Nebenhäuschen neben dem großen Gebäude auf dem Hang. Linny: Rostie, pack mal mit an. Wir halten uns alle an dem Ding fest und helfen den Verletzten so, mit rüber zu kommen. Niffin leaves the party. Rostie: Alles klar Ezzlin: Tschuldigt, dass ihr mich schleif'n müsst.. ich.. dachte wirklich das funktioniert.. Nelly: Das ist die Tür zu den Archiven. Bzw, war es. Rostie steigt ins Wasser und versucht den Lauf des Gewehrs Überwasser zu halten Nelly: Hat es doch. *zu Ezzlin* Immerhin haben wir jetzt eine Schwimmhilfe. Linny: Hat es doch, mehr oder weniger. Ezzlin verzieht den Mundwinkel, sagt nichts weiter. Nelly: Können wir dann los? Ich schwimme zwar gerne, aber das Wasser ist kalt. Und es ist dunkel. Rostie nickt Linny wartet, bis alle sich ins Wasser begeben haben, ehe sie hilft, die Schwimmhilfe voran zu treiben. Rostie: Bitte keine Lichter anmachen, wer weiß was unter uns ist Nelly schaut zu Zinnis leuchtenden Kugeln. Nelly: Lieber Licht, als blind zu schwimmen. Rostie: Ich ahne schlimmes Nelly tritt emsig mit den Beinen, trotz schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, während sie sich am Schwimmkörper festhällt. Ezzlin paddelt selbst etwas lustloser mit, aber paddelt mit. Linny schiebt den Schwimmkörper, während sie hinter ihm herschwimmt. Linny: Ihr lenkt, ich paddel. Am Strand warten schon einige Gnome und helfen der Gruppe sofort aus dem Wasser. Zapp Brimstone: Alle noch zusammen? Keiner verloren gegangen? Linny: Aye, bei euch alles gut? Ezzlin: Funkt.. Su an. Noggenfogger.. Linny: Steht euer Mast noch? Zapp Brimstone: Ja, wir haben alles noch runterfahren können vor der Explosion. Die meisten Geräte haben die Explosion unbeschadet überstanden. Zapp Brimstone: Der Mast steht noch, aber er scheint ein bisschen was abbgekommen zu haben. Zapp Brimstone: Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass er sofort funktioniert, aber wir arbeiten schon dran. Zapp Brimstone: Kommt erstmal rein und trocknet euch ab. Zapp Brimstone: Ihr holt euch noch den Tod. Rostie nickt Linny: Keine Zeit. Nelly, kannst du von hier aus was ausrichten? Ezzlin: Können.. können wir Euren Mechanikern helfen? Wir haben's wirklich eilig. Nelly: Ohne den Funkmast? Eher weniger. Außer es würde mich einer zum Südposten der Raketenbahn bringen, da gibt es eine Funkstation, aber das ist ne Ecke weg von hier. Zapp Brimstone: Na klar, jede Hand hilft! Wenn ihr euch mit Funktechnik auskennt, immer ran. Rostie: Dann sollten wir uns umziehen und weiter gehts Nelly nickt auf Rosties Worte zustimmend. Linny: Aye, wer erschöpft ist, soll seine Kräfte schonen, der Rest sieht zu, das er sich nützlich macht. Ezzlin: Gut, Nelly, Trix, Lin, Niff? Wer auch immer meint.. er wäre bei der Reperatur hilfreich.. auf geht's. Ezzlin schleift sich durch den Sand und tropft vor sich hin. Linny: Ich sehe mir den Funkmast mal an, auch wenn es nicht meine Expertise ist. Ich denke aber, so schwer sollte es nicht sein. Zinni wird wohl wie üblich anbieten die Klamotten zu trocknen. Wer möchte kann das gerne annehmen. Rostie tropfend und quitschend stampft er den Strand entlang Rostie: Hier *zu Zinni* Nelly ist erst ein wenig zurückhaltend, lässt Zinni sie dann aber durchtrocknen. Ezzlin wird im Wohl-Fall ablehnen, Magie für Notfälle aufheben und Nässe nicht als solchen sehen Ezzlin: Schauen... ugh.. schauen wir mal, wo ist das Problem? Mechaniker: Das Problem? Das wüssten wir auch gerne. Linny: Elektrische Interferenzen oder sind Kabel durchgeschmorrt? Mechaniker: Die Explosion hat eine massive elektrostatische Entlandung freigesetzt und wohl die Transistoren geschmort. Ezzlin: Die hat uns auch kentern lassen.. hättest du uns auch .. vorwarnen können, Nelly.. Schon aus eigenem interesse. Mechaniker: Ich hab schon jemanden geschickt, der nach Ersatzteilen schaut. Ansonsten sieht alles recht in Ordnung aus. Nelly: Ich hab doch gesagt, der Notfallplan überläd die Hauptreaktoren. Es war doch klar, dass sowas passiert. Ich dachte Gnome seien genau so schlau wie wir Goblins. *schmollt sie ein wenig* Linny kniet sich hin und legt ihren Schild vor sich auf den Boden. Sie blickt zu Ezzlin. "Dein Werkzeug, bitte." Linny kneels down. Rostie: Nein *zu Nelly* schlauer Mechaniker: Wie auch immer. In ein paar Minuten haben wir die Ersatzteile und dann können wir testen ob sonst noch was kaputt ist. Ezzlin schnallt den nassen Werkzeuggürtel ab und lässt ihn auf den Sandboden fallen. Rostie: definitiv... schlauer Mechaniker: *beschaut die nassen Gnome* Ihr tropft ... vielleicht solltet ihr so durchnässt nicht an der Elektronik hier rumspielen. Linny: Danke und jetzt ruh dich aus. Lass dir was für die Stirn geben, damit es nicht unnötig zur Beule mutiert Ezzlin: Aber... Linny nickt dem Mechaniker zu, blickt zu Zinnie und nimmt von ihrem Angebot der Trocknung Gebrauch, ehe sie sich daran macht, ihren Schild auseinander zu bauen. Linny kneels down. Nelly: Ich, geh dann auch besser. *hällt sich den Kopf* Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch lange durchhalte, wenn es so weiter geht. Sagt bescheid, sobald der Funkmast heil ist. Nelly schlürft dann langsam auch in Richtung Nebengebäude. Rostie sieht auf den Mast Rostie: Vielleicht müsst ihr das so damiit dann eben das so und so verstehst du? Rostie: weil sooo Rostie: gehts ja nicht *nickt* Linny reckt dem Mechaniker eine Handvoll Einzelteile, ehe sie den Schild wieder zusammenbaut. Mechaniker: Hah! Das sollte uns doch schon mal ein wenig weiterbringen, nicht? Mechaniker: Danke. *nimmt die Ersatzteile entgegen und beginnt rumzuwerkeln.* Auch der Laufbursche kommt mit den übrigen Ersatzteilen heran geeilt und die Mechaniker beginnen langsam Stück für Stück Ersatzteile auszutauschen. Ezzlin: Es vergehen vielleicht 10-15 Minuten, bis der Obermechaniker endlich den Mund aufmacht. Mechaniker: So. Das sollte genügen. Linny 's Schild scheint nur noch ein Schild zu sein, dessen Rand sich nicht mehr dreht. Mechaniker: Könnt ihr ein wenig helfen? Linny: Rostie, hol Nelly heran. Mechaniker: Ich bräuchte jemanden, der zum Haupthaus rennt und den Hauptstromschalter betätigt. Rostie: alles klar Mechaniker: Und Und dann müssen wir hier am mast die 3 Konverter gleichzeit umlegen, damit er seinen Betrieb aufnehmen kann. Nelly schlurft nur erschöpft ins Zimmer und lässt sich vornüber, Kopf voran ins Bett plumpsen. Rostie: *kommt kurz darauf ins Zimmer gestürmt und klatscht in die Hände* auf auf zack zack Rostie: Du wirst gebraucht Nelly: Hmm? *kommt es aus dem Kopfkissen kleinlaut getönt* Rostie: erklären dir die Profis Rostie: hop hop wir haben keine Zeit Nelly: Das ging ja schnell. *müht sich aus dem Bett und tapselt langsam zu Rostie* Rostie winkt fast den ganzen Weg zu Linny mit der Hand das ihm gefolgt werden soll. Ezzlin: Ugh.. meinetwegen.. Nelly schleicht langsam hinter Rostie her in Richtung des Masts. Ezzlin kommt hinterher, ein Handtuch umgewickelt. Rostie: Linny, da isse Mechaniker: Ah wunderbar, das ist also eure Gobbo Freundin, die den Funkspruch absetzen will? Trixie steht ebenfalls am Mast bereit. Ezzlin: Nelly hat gefunkt,.. wir müssen nun unsere Freunde in Gadgetzan kontaktier'n.. Mechaniker: Gut, helft ihr dann bitte kurz? Auf mein Kommando die Konverterschalter umlegen. Das sind die großen, Roten drumherum. Rostie: Und keine Tricks *mahnend mit dem Finger zu Nelly* Mechaniker: Alle soweit? Trixie nickt und begibet sich schon einmal in Position. Linny: Bereit. Nelly nickt. Mechaniker: Gut, 1, 2, 3, umlegen! Linny legt um! Nelly legt den Schalter um. Trixie: *legt den Schalter um* so..! Ezzlin fühlte sich wohl nicht angesprochen und steht mit ihrem Handtuch auf Abstand. Der Mast beginnt zu summen und zu knistern. Lämpchen leuchten auf, Zahnräder drehen sich. Soweit schein alles zu funktionieren. Mechaniker: Gut, das schein geklappt zu haben. Trixie begutachtet das Resultat schweigend. Mechaniker: Unser Nahverkehrsfunk sollte wieder online sein. Linny: Reicht dir das? Mechaniker: Wenn eure Freundin dann die Güte hätte unseren Mast auf die Frequenz der Gobbos zu schalten, damit wir deren Signalverstärker Netzwerk nutzen könne, sollten wir einiges an Reichweite bekommen. Trixie: Für den Hafen reicht es hoffentlich.. fraglich wie unsere Nachricht von dort weitergeletet wird.. Trixie: Ah, verstehe.. Nelly: Gallywix hat mit den Kartellen einiges an der Fernverständigung verbessert. Von der Ewigen Warte bis Gadgetzan sind alle Goblinposten miteinander vernetzt. Nelly: Ich kann zwar nicht versprechen, dass wer auch immer am anderen Ende rangeht euch hilft, aber ich werde mein bestes geben. Nelly: Also, mit wem wollt ihr über was sprechen? Trixie: Ewige Warte? Am Hyjal..? Nicht schlecht.. *leise* Linny: Wir haben Kontakt zu Noggenfogger in Gadgetzan. Ezzlin nickt sacht, rührt sich sonst nichts weiter und umklammert ihr Handtuch. Nelly: Gadgetzan also? Ok, lasst mich versuchen ob wir eine Verbindung hinbekommen. Trixie schaut der Goblina dabei behutsam auf die Finger. Azshara, Binghams Forschungslager: Funkspruch nach Gadgetzan, Tag 11, Nachts Nelly dreht an einigen Knöpfen, und drückt einige andere. Nach ein paar Minuten rumprobieren und Einstellen hört man zumindest ein Kratzen aus dem Lautsprecher neben ihr. Nelly: Goblinisch Hallo? Jemand da? Bitte antworten? Lautsprecher: Was? Wer da? Was willst du? Weist du wie spät es ist? Nelly: Goblinisch Mit wem spreche ich? Lautsprecher: Das könnte ich dich fragen! *krächzt es* Nelly: Forschungsassitentin Nelira Tiefenseh aus Azshara, Geheimlabor Forschungskomplex unter Handelsprinz Gallywix. Lautsprecher: Ah, Bilgewater. Wunderbar. Hier ist Grimdoll Fernfunk. Toller Name ich weis. Was willst du? Ezzlin: Noggenfogger Nelly: Hier sind ein paar Gnomenfreunde von Noggenfogger, die was von euch wollen. Bitte auf Gemeinsprache. Lautsprecher: Was? Vom Chef? Ist das schon die Truppe, die Tollhaus verjagdt hat? Die sind in Azshara? Da waren die aber schnell. Moment. Trixie blickt abwartend auf Nellys Funkerei, horchend. Lautsprecher: *ruft ein paar Worte nach hinten, so dass man es kaum verstehen kann* Lautsprecher: Also, was wollen unsere gnomischen Freunde? Nelly macht den Weg zum Mikrofon und Lautsprecher frei und überlässt der Truppe das Reden. Ezzlin watschelt zum Mikrofon, wenn ihr niemand zuvor kommt. Trixie zögert und lässt Ezzlin gewähren. Das Mikrofon sollte stark genug sein, dass jeder in der unmittelbaren Nähe sprechen kann. Linny: Noggenfogger sprechen, in erster Linie. Die Ware, der wir nachjagen, ist in Händen der Verlassenen. Ezzlin: Hat Noggenfogger was Neues für uns? Unser gemeinsamer Kontakt? Kann einer von beiden uns neue Transportmittel zukommen lassen? Am besten nicht aus Gadgetzan, es eilt. Lautsprecher: Ich hab schon wen geschickt um den Chef ausm Bett zu holen, Lady. Lautsprecher: Was noch? Lautsprecher: Nein, gibt keine neuen Infos bisher, glaube ich. Trixie: Vielleicht sollten wir auch nach Susy schicken lassen? Linny: Kleinhauptmann Steelspark muss informiert werden. Trixie: Die aus dem GDG-Komplex *gen Mikro* Ezzlin: Das meinte ich mit unserem gemeinsamen Kontakt, ich.. dachte das wäre offensichtlich.. mh. Lautsprecher: Die kleine Susy? Wird gemacht, ich schick grad wen. Rostie: Und Sandlaus! Rostie laut genug das es angekommen sein sollte Lautsprecher: *brüllt wieder was nach hinten was man nicht verstehen kann* Lautsprecher: Sandlaus? Wenn du Flöhe hast, Junge, ist das dein Problem. Ezzlin: Und mit wem sprechen wir, bevor wir präziser werden? Trixie blickt sich kurz gen Rostie um, nicht auf seinen Ruf eingehend. Rostie: Nicht in diesem Ton *krempelt die Ärmel hoch und stapft sauer richtung Mikrofon* Linny packt Rostie an der Schulter. Lautsprecher: Grimdoll Fernfunk, Kommunikationschef des Steamwheedle Kartells unter Marin Noggenfogger in Gadgetzan, Tanaris. Linny: Jetzt nicht. Trixie: *leise* Lass gut sein, Rost - den beeindruckst du so nicht. Rostie zeigt mit dem Finger auf das Mikro Rostie: Irgendwann! Linny zieht Rostie hinter sich. Ezzlin blickt fragend gen Nelly, nachdem der Name wohl von Niffin übersetzt wurde. Ezzlin .. der Titel, nicht der Name. Nelly: Was schaut ihr mich so an? Ezzlin: Klingt das sinnvoll, Nelly? Nelly: Warum nicht. Wer sollte sonst ran gehen? Rostie: Fernfunk... *murmelt er leise und schlägt die Faust in die offene Hand* Ich werde nicht ruhen bis ich ihn verdroschen habe Ezzlin: Ich hab keine Ahnung... Lautsprecher: Ahh... ich glaube da kommt schon der Chef, Moment. Noggenfogger: Hallo? Jemand da? Linny: Abend Baron. Trixie macht eine beschwichtigende Geste Richtung Rostie: "Sicher nur ein Missverständnis.." Noggenfogger: Ah, die Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor, ihr seid also wirklich in Azshara gelandet? Ezzlin: Hallo.. Baron. Rostie: Er hat sein Schicksal selbst gewählt ! Noggenfogger: Und ich dachte schon mir wird hier was vom Troll erzählt. Ezzlin: Ja, und wir brauchen schnellstens Ersatz für unseren Flieger. Von Euch, von Susy.. Kennt Ihr hier in der Gegend jemanden? Noggenfogger: Wie geht's euch? Habt ihr eure Freundin gefun... Ersatz? Was habt ihr angestellt? Trixie: *schaut Rostie einen Moment verwirt an* ..er - er wusste wohl nicht, dass er es mit DIR zu tun hat. Linny: Die Verlassenen haben die Kiste an sich gebracht, durch einen Angriff auf das Labor der Bilgewater. Rostie: Lernen durch schmerzen Ezzlin: Kollateralschäden, erzählen wir Euch gern beizeiten. Noggenfogger: Ich könnte euch was aus Everlook oder Ratschet zukommen lassen, wenn ihr mir sagt wo ihr genau steckt. Linny: Sind auf dem Weg in die Königreiche mit Kiste und unserer Mitgnomin. Linny: Wir sind in Aszhara. Noggenfogger: Wisst ihr wohin genau die Verlassenen sind? Trixie schenkt Rostie ein mühevolles Lächeln und wendet sich dann wieder der Funkübertragung zu. Ezzlin: Nicht seid sie hier abgefahren sin', nein.. Noggenfogger: Jedenfalls wird euch ein Flugzeug kaum reichen um das große Meer zu überwinden. Ezzlin: Wenn Ihr oder Susy da was rausfinden sind wir ganz Ohr. Trixie: Wir könnten die kürzeste Seeroute gen Lordaeron zu berechnen versuchen..! Linny: Die Horde sei angeblich über die Handlungen der Verlassenen informiert. Bisher scheint dem aber nicht so. Noggenfogger: Wir haben uns schon umgehört, aber bisher weis keiner was oder sagt nichts. Ich wollte die Bilgewater bisher nicht mit rein ziehen aus Angst die würden euch dann finden. Aber nun seid ihr selber zu denen... Ezzlin: Nun.. Einzelne Bilgewater. Ezzlin: Und die die grade mithören werden. Trixie: *gen der anderen, weniger zum Mikro* Das mag auch noch folgen haben, wenn der Hafen merkt, dass die Warnung zum Labor-Unfall von hier gekommen ist.. Noggenfogger: Naja sollen sie hören, ich werde mich eh gleich um alles kümmern. Sobald wir fertig sind. Noggenfogger: Ich schau was ich für euch tun kann. Entweder einen Zeppelin oder ein Schiff. Linny: Vorzugsweise ein Zeppelin, bestenfalls die Modelle für Überfahrten nach Nordend, es braucht jetzt Geschwindigkeit. Noggenfogger: Ich werd erstmal versuchen, was ich von unserer Seite aus orgnaisieren kann. Wenn es nichts bringt, versuch ich euch was aus Ogrimmar zukommen zu lassen. Noggenfogger: Wo seid ihr in Azshara genau? Trixie: *schüttelt den Kopf* Ihr.. ihr wollt besser nicht hören, was ich zur Unfallrate von Zeppelinen gelesen habe.. insbesondere solche goblinischer Konstruktion. Linny: Südküste. Notfalls sehen wir, ob ein Rauchsignal zu zünden ist. Trixie: Wir haben die Positionsangaben auf der Karte von Susy oder? Trixie: Die kann das an Noggenfogger weitergebenm. Linny: Susy weiß, wo wir sind, ja. Noggenfogger: Gut, ich werd gleich noch mit Susy reden, vielleicht kann sie auch noch was für euch tun. Linny: Danke. Noggenfogger: Gibt es sonst noch was? Ezzlin: Hmh, wir müssen Euch dann wohl so oder so nochmal anfunken, um zu sehen was ihr Beide habt.. Ezzlin blickt fragend in die Runde. Trixie: *leise* Bleibt zu hoffen, dass uns der Hafen dann nicht "dazwischen funkt".. Trixie: Ist Steelspark schon zu sprechen? Linny: Solange wir jetzt nicht als Lustsklaven von Gallywix enden, sind wir vorerst versorgt, bis ihr Neues habt, Baron. Noggenfogger: Nein, ich hab sie zwar rufen lassen, aber sie ist n...h ni..t da... *das Signal wird schwächer und setzt teilweise aus* Trixie: Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll mit dem GDG noch über die Beschaffenheiten der Kiste zu sprechen.. - hm? Mist..! Linny: Die Verbindung bricht ab, bitte wiederholen! Mechaniker: Oh, oh. Das hatte ich befürchtet, der Mast ist etwas stärker mitgenommen als ich dachte. *beginnt dran rum zu werkeln* Noggenfogger: Sie i.. ..ch ...icht ..ier... *Rauschen* Das Rauschen übertönt die Stimme immer mehr, bis überhaupt nichts mehr außer Rauschen zu hören ist. Azshara, Binghams Forschungslager: Planungssitzung, Tag 11, Nachts Linny blickt streng zum Mechaniker. Rostie: Artikulier dich anständig ! *befehlend zum Mast* Trixie blickt frustriert zu dem Mechaniker. Ezzlin: Ich schätze wir müssen zu deinem Alternativmast wechseln, Nelly. Mechaniker: Das war's erstmal. Mehr ist nicht drin. Wenn wir nicht abschalten, brennt wieder was durch und dann bleibt der Mast vielleicht für ne ganze Weile stumm. Trixie: Wo ist der Alternativmast? Der Mechaniker legt seinen Schalter um und der mast verlöscht. Die Lampen gehen aus, alles verstummt nichts dreht sich mehr. Stille. Trixie: Sicher ein gutes Stück weg, hm? Nelly: Südliche Endhaltestelle der Raketenbahn. Zufuß fast nicht erreichbar. Bestimmt 2 Stunden oder mehr Laufstrecke und der Weg führte am Labor vorbei. Wer weiß, wie es da aussieht... Trixie: Hm.. Trixie: Gibt es irgendetwas anderes was wir sinnvolles unternehmen können? Trixie: *gen Nelly* Wie wird der Bilgewasser Hafen auf den Funk reagieren? Ezzlin: Wie lange bis der Mast schätzungsweise wieder läuft.. wenn.. wenn wir euch helfen? Mechaniker: Eine Stunde, Minimum. Trixie: Also kürzer als zum Ersatzmast.. Linny: Hat die Expidition Mediziner? Oder medizinische Resourcen? Ezzlin: Nun, wenn das eingehalten wird.. Trixie: Gewiss..aber der andere Mast ist wohl auch mindestens zwei oder mehr Wegstunden weg. Ezzlin zupft ihr Handtuch zurecht. Steht immer noch barfuß aber mittlerweile wenigstens trocken hier rum, in nur das Handtuch gekleidet. Trixie: Dazu würden wir im Dunkeln sicher noch langsamer vorankommen. Mechaniker: Natürlich, unser Arzt kümmert sich gerade drinnen um einige Verletzte. Prellungen und kleine Schnittwunden, nichts ernstes. Linny: Sie braucht eine neue Verbandskorsage, Ezzlin muss vielleicht auch versorgt werden. Ezzlin: Mir geht's gut, nasser Lappen auf die Stirn und ich bin okay. Trixie: I-ich würde das Ding sogar schon fast leiber loswerden.. kann mich so kaum Bewegen. Mechaniker: Dann rein mit euch, warum habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt? Mechaniker: Meldet euch drinnen beim Arzt und lasst euch versorgen. Rostie: Ich bin mal, so *zeigt auf das Nebengebäude* jap *nickt* Rostie winkt in die Runde Mechaniker: Gut müsst ihr wissen. In einer Stunde könnt ihr wieder funken, wenn alles gut geht. Rostie: Viel Glück Ezzlin: Dann hoffen wir dass Su und der Baron was haben, oder fällt jemandem was Konkretes ein? Nelly: Wenn ich erstmal nicht mehr gebraucht werde, leg ich mich drinnen ein wenig hin. Trixie: Unsere Hilfe benötigt ihr nicht? *gen Mechaniker* Ich bin ausgebildete Mechanotechnikerin.. Funktürme sind nicht mein Spezialgebiet.. aber ich weiß prinzipiel, wie mit der Technik umzugehen ist. Mechaniker: Ich befürchte wir haben vor allem die Transistoren überlastet, die müssen erstmal wieder runterkommen und abkühlen. Das dauert eine Weile. Linny: Was ist eigentlich mit Fahrzeugen. Linny: Schreiter, Gyrocopter? Niffin: Oder Schreitern. Mechaniker: Wir haben eine handvoll Schreiter, ja. Linny: Das sagst du jetzt... Niffin: Können wir die ausborgen? Oder mieten? Ezzlin: Als wir über den Fußweg zu Nellys Mast geredet haben hätte man das... ugh.. Linny blickt Ezzlin mitfühlend an. Mechaniker: Müsst ihr den Chef fragen, aber ich wüsste nicht warum nicht. Niffin: na dann haben wir eine Alternative! Mechaniker: Und ihr wollt bei Nacht durch den Wald zu den Gobbos? Ezzlin: Die Schreiter haben ja wohl Scheinwerfer..? Mechaniker: Natürlich. Linny: Dann nehmen wir Nelly und kampferfahrene Gnome, der Rest ruht oder hilft hier am Mast. Niffin: Wer hierbleiben will bleibt hier, aber ich halte niemanden auf! Niffin marschiert Richtung Hauptgebäude Nelly: Na ich komm auf jeden Fall mit, ihr braucht mich ja. Linny: Trixie, hilf du beim Mast, so weit du kannst. Bingham Gadgetspring Jr.: Na das war ja eine ganz schöne Explosion, nicht? Trixie: Oh ich hab es satt hier herum zu sitzen.. *seufzt* Bingham Gadgetspring Jr.: Ein Wunder, dass wir alle noch Leben. Niffin: Guten Tag, Freund Bingham! Schon wieder eine Anfrage von uns! Und ja, wir leben und ahben es eiliger denn je! Niffin: Wir hörten ihr habt Schreiter! Kann man die ausborgen oder mieten? Wir wollen zum goblinischen Funknetz! Bingham Gadgetspring Jr.: Irgendwann werd ich mir eine Liste schreiben über eure Gefallen. Ezzlin: Habt ihr irgendwo trockene Klamotten für mich? Ich.. will hier nicht blöd rumsitzen. Niffin: Niffin Sprungschnalle, Eiscehscmiede, mystikervierte, B2. Bingham Gadgetspring Jr.: Wir haben Schreiter, klar. Aber im Moment ist nur einer da. Ich hab gerade erst eine Truppe losgeschickt um das Labor in Augenschein zu nehmen. Dachte nicht, dass sonst noch jemand mitten in der Nacht los will. Ezzlin: Einer von uns mit Nelly zusammen auf einen Schreiter? Linny: Die Zeit drängt, dann muss eben einer mit Nelly mit, ja. Niffin: Gut, soll ich, oder will jemand anderes? Bingham Gadgetspring: Schau mal im Nebengebäude im Keller, da ist ne Kleiderkammer. Vielleicht findest du was in deiner Größe. *zu Ezzlin* Trixie laucht dem gesprochen, anscheinend zu frustriert um etwas beitragen zu wollen. Ezzlin: Ich würde es vorziehen dich nich allein rausgehen zu lassen aber.. aber.. Ugh.. Niffin: Da das alternativlos ist. Linny: Du bist der Einzige, der Goblin kann. Linny: Sonst würde ich das übernehmen. Niffin: In der Tat. Gut. Wo finden wir den Schreietr? Und was müssen wir tun, um den austzuleihen? Ezzlin kleidet sich nebenan notdürftig ein. Trixie: Und Niff.. nimm den Übersetzer und Rekorder mit - dann kannst du das Gespräch aufzeichnen. Bingham Gadgetspring: Der steht hinter dem Gebäude in der Garage. Nimm ihn dir und bring in wenn's geht heil zurück, das reicht mir. Niffin: Mache ich. Niffin: Danke sehr. Ezzlin: Viel... viel Glück euch Beiden. Nelly schaut Niffin erstmal nur nach. Linny macht eine scheuchende Bewegung, als wäre Nelly ein Huhn. In der offenen Garage hinter dem Gebäude steht genau ein Schreiter. Standartmodell, rot. Trixie: Ich hoffe deren beider ausflug des Nachts ist nicht zu riskant.. Ezzlin: Wäre es mir normalerweise aber.. Ezzlin lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. Niffin: *verschwendet keine Zeit, prüft den Treibstoffstand, füllt nötigenfalls nach - wird ja wenn in der Nähe sein - aktiviert das Gerät und steigt auf* Linny: Irgendwie glaube ich, die Goblin kapiert nicht, was los ist. Niffin: Nelly!! Nelly schaut Linny fragend an. Linny points at Niffin. Ezzlin: Niff wird schon nich ohne sie los.. Niffin: Goblinisch Ich meine: Nelly! Trixie: *reibt sich die Stirn* Wenn unser Mast hier läuft, bevor die beiden zurück sind.. dann bekommen wir die Verbinung hoffentlich aufgebaut. Nelly dann niffin. Niffin: Goblinisch Wir reiten zu eurem Sendemast! Nelly: Goblinisch Hm? Nelly: Goblinisch Oh! Nelly schwingt sich hinter Niffin auf den Schreiter. Niffin: Helft ihr mal hoch. Ezzlin: Naja, wenn wir die Frequenz für den Mast finden.. Die für Gadgetzan haben wir ja jetzt, hm. Trixie: Ich habe der guten Nelly zumindest lang genug bei den Einstellungen zugesehen.. sollte ich replizieren können. You have requested a duel. Niffin reicht der Goblina eine Hand und hilft ihr rauf. Nelly: Mitten in der Nacht? Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst? Die Dinger hier sehen nicht sehr sicher aus.... Linny: Ich glaube, hier haben so Einige die Dringlichkeit der Situation nicht verstanden. Niffin: Goblinisch Die Dinger sind sicherer als alles, was dein Volk jemals zustande gebracht hat. Das ist keien Beleidigung, sondern Fakt, immerhin war das bei euch nie Priorität. Und ich bin ein geübter Reiter. Du kennst die Richtung? Linny: Seuchenkisten in Verlassenenhand ist nie gut, das sollten selbst Goblins begreifen. Trixie: Niff.. *gen deem Gnom auf dem Schreiter* Niffin: Ja? Nelly: Ja, auch wenn das bei Nacht nicht einfach wird. Entweder nach Norden bis du die Raketenbahn siehst oder Nordosten querfeldein. Trixie: Nimm meine Handleuchte mit.. der Schreiter hat zwar ein Licht - aber man kann ja nie wissen.. Trixie würde Niffin dann ihre kleine Leuchte hinaufreichen. Niffin überlegt kurz, nickt dann knapp und nimmt die Leuchte an. Niffin: Danke, Freundin Trixie. Jetzt aber los! Ezzlin: Sei so vorsichtig wie es die Zeit erlaubt... uhm.. bist du sowieso, aber... aber.. sieh das als gewöhnliche Moralfloskel, oder so.. Ezzlin hebt sacht die Hand. Trixie: Viel Erfolg.. und passt auf euch auf..! Niffin: Ihr auch. *setzt den Schreiter ohne weiteres in Bewegung* Azshara, Niffin und Nelly: Nächtliches Abenteuer, Tag 11, Nachts Niffin: *auf den Weg* Was meinst du, haben wir Chancen, dass man uns hilft Liix zurück zu bekommen? Niffin: Ich spezifiziere, dass -deine- leute uns dabei helfen? Nelly: Ich hab ja schon gesagt, Gallywix ist normal kein Gnomenfreund. Aber nach allem was hier passiert ist, wird er mehr Wut auf die Untoten und Tollhaus haben als unmut über euch. Die Chancen stehen gut, würde ich sagen. Nelly: Meine Freunde an der Südlichen Endhaltestelle werden uns helfen, dadrauf hast du mein Wort. Niffin: Wir brauchen mehr, als dass er gegen die Verlassenen vorgeht. Er muss -unsere- Hilfe annehmen und uns sicher abziehen lassen. Nelly: Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen. Nelly: Aber auch nicht verneinen, dass es möglich wäre. Nelly: Habt ihr viel Gold? Das würde eure Position stärken. Oder Beziehungen? Niffin: *wütend, hilflos und ein wenig flehend* Du sollst es mir nciht versprechen, du sollst mir sagen, was ich dafür tun kann! Nelly: Wenn Gallywix Profit darin sieht euch zu helfen statt euch zu ingorieren, wird er das tun. Niffin: Wir haben Gold... ein kleines Vermögen. Nelly: Das bringt euch hier mehr, als du vielleicht glauben magst. Niffin: Hundertfünfzig Gold? Kann das reichen? Nelly: Das reicht zumindest um euch anzuhören, würde ich raten. Niffin: Und Orks? Gibt es Orks in der Nähe? Kann man die anfunken? Nelly: Wenn ihr ihm mehr in Aussicht stellen könnte, oder irgendwas anderes was ihn weiterbringt, reicht es vielleicht. Nelly: Ich weiß nicht genau, wie er zu Tollhaus steht, jetzt wo Gallywix soviel ärger hat wegen ihm. Vielleicht könnt ihr das irgendwie benutzen? Ich bin keine Diplomatin, ich bin Forscherin. Niffin: Es macht vermutlich keinen Unterschied, dass wir Aufnahmen von Tollhaus haben, wo er klar davon redet die Kiste als Druckmittel gegen die Verlassenen evrwenden zu wollen? Nelly: Ich weiß nicht. Keine Ahnung, wie Gallywix zu den Verlassenen steht. Nelly: Ich weiß nichtmal, ob er was von Tollhaus Kiste weiß oder nicht. Niffin: Festhalten, der Teil sieht holprig aus... Und wenn er davon weiß, sind wir seine Feinde, haben uns zu erkennen gegeben und du wirst uns vermutlich verraten, so ganz gegen die persönliche..hopps, Neigung? Nelly: Du hällst nich sehr viel von Goblins, soviel ist mir klar. Aber wie kommst du darauf, ich würde euch verraten, nachdem ihr mir zweimal das Leben gerettet habt? Für was für eine Art von Monster hällst du mich? *sichtlich empört und ein wenig Nelly: traurig* Niffin: Ein gerettetes Leben hilft nicht viel, wenn masn den Tod erwartet. Und meine Meinung von Goblins ist nicht uninformiert. Natürlich haben Goblins Loyalitäten. Aber sein leben für recht Fremde zu riskieren erfordert guten Niffin: Willen oder Ideen von "Ehre", Niffin: beides Dinge, die der Kezaner Kultur entgegen laufen. Nelly: Ihr Gnome haltet euch für so toll. Und dabei solltet ihr es besser wissen. Habt nicht der Verrat in euren eigenen Reihen dazu geführt, dass ihr bei den Zwergen leben müsst? Vielleicht solltet ihr erstmal mit eurem eigenen Volk ins reine kommen, bevor Nelly: ihr alle anderen über einen Kamm schert. Niffin: "Selber" ist kein Widerspruch gegen mein Argument. Nelly: So wie es momentan aussieht, habt ihr wenig Wahl als mir zu vertrauen, oder? Nelly: Pass auf, da vorne kommt gleich ein etwas breiterer Bachlauf ... Niffin: Und ich habe eine Stunde um dich...danke, mach ich hopps in 3, 2, 1...whupp. eine Stunde um dich einzuschätzen. Nelly: Was nützen dir meine Antworten, wenn du meinen Worten offenbar nicht trauen kannst? Nelly: Aber frag nur was du fragen willst. Ich hab schon mehrfach gesagt, dass ich euch helfen werde. Egal wie deine Meinung dazu ist. Niffin: Je mehr du redest, desto mehr drückst du auch ohne Worte aus. zwischen 30 un 79% der Bedeutung werden durch nonverbale Hinweise gegeben, je nachdem in welche Forschung man schaut, Sozialwissenschaften sind da...whoa, das war Niffin: knapp... nicht sehr präzise. Niffin: Aber man ist sich sicher, dass die Effekte da sind. Niffin: Und gut, was hast du vor, wenn Gallywix uns fangen lassen will? Nelly: Vorrausgesetzt wir bekommen es früh genug mit? An der Südhaltestelle gibt es einen Flugplatz, vielleicht könnt ihr euch mit ein paar Gyrokoptern außer Gefahr bringen oder verstecken. Gallywix kontrolliert hier alles, es wird schwer werden sich ihm zu Nelly: entziehen. Ich hab ein Haus im Bilgewaterhafen wo ihr unterkommen könntet, aber da ist es auch nciht weniger gefährlich, vor allem als Gnome. Nelly: Ihr könntet auch einen Raketenwagen kidnappen und nach Norden aufbrechen. Ich glaube irgendwo da oben ist ein Lager von irgendwelchen Elfenforschern bei den Furbolgs. Niffin: Interessant. Vermutlich hätte eine Funknachricht nach Orgrimmar, die die Korruption innerhalb der Horde erklärt, keine guten Chancen anzukommen? Nelly: Ankommen würde sie bestimmt. Auch Gallywixes Leute brauchen eine Weile um zu reagieren. Ich weiß nur nicht wieviel Glauben man einer Gruppe Gnome oder einer Forschungsassistentin schenken wird, die gerade ihr gesammtes Labor gesprengt hat. Niffin: Wie gesagt, wir haben Aufnahmen von Tollhaus, in denen er über seien Pläne spricht und über uns schimpft. Orks haben sich schon von deutlich weniger täuschen lassen, um sich mit jemandem anzulegen,. Niffin: Immerhin wäre das hier die volle Wahrheit. Nelly: Der Versuch kann ja nicht schaden, nicht? Niffin: *nickt und lächelt leicht* Interessante Reaktion, gut, dann werden wir das auch versuchen. Erst Bilgewater, dann Orgrimmar. Nelly: Ich hoffe du weist, was du sagen willst. Ich bin da nicht besonders gut in sowas, glaube ich. Niffin: Mehr oder weniger. Das kommt sehr darauf an bei wem wir wie durchkommen. Niffin: Und ich kann kein orkisch. Nelly: Aber Goblinisch, und das gar nicht mal schlecht. Das sollte reichen. Die Fernkommunkation ist sowieso Goblinsache. Ich bezweifle, dass in Ogrimmar ein Ork die Geduld hat still und ruhig vor einem Funkgerät zu sitzen und zu warten. *kichert ganz leise* Niffin: *lächelt matt* Zumal die fortschrittlicheren Orks wohl auf der falschen Seite der letzten Rebellion waren, wenn ich das richtig verstehe. Nelly: Kommt drauf an, was du unter fortschrittlich verstehst. Ziviltechnik und Kriegstechnik sind zwei paar Schuhe. Und politisch gesehen, war die Garrosh Fraktion rückständiger als alles zuvor. Niffin: Waffentechnik war bei den meisten Völkern schon immer der Motor des Fortschrittes. Es braucht eine weit fortgeschrittene Kultur, um das hinter sich zu lassen. Und bei allem Respekt für die Fortschritte, die die orkische Niffin: Kultur in so kurzer Zeit gemacht Niffin: hat: Das sind sie nicht. Azshara, Niffin und Nelly: Notfunken, Hilfe rufen, Tag 11, Nachts Niffins Schreiter nähert sich langsam seiner Bestimmung. Von weitem kann man schon die Licht des Wachturms der Südhaltestelle sehen. Die Suchscheinwerfer erhellen immernoch den Nachthimmel und das Kommen und Gehen von Raketenwagen auf der Trasse ist in der Dunkelheit gut zu sehen. Nelly: Wohin zuerst? Niffin: *leiser* Von hier an bis zum funken hast du wohl erstmal das Wort. Niffin: Wohin? Ist es nciht der selbe Funklmast? Nelly: Okay, kann ich runter vom Schreiter? Niffin: Natürlich. Nelly lässt sich langsam vom Schreiter runter und fällt dabei fast auf die Nase. Niffin klettert hinterher, und wenn sie immernoch schwankt bietet er stumm hilfe an Ein paar der umstehenden Goblinwache schauen ein wenig misstrauisch dem Schreiter, Gnom und Goblingespann entgegen aber warten erstmal nur ab. Nelly: Da vorne ist eine Freundin von mir, wir haben Glück. Nelly: Guten Abend, oder besser guten Morgen, Greely, wieder die Nachtschicht? Niffin wirkt seinerseits unter den goblinischen Blicken körperlich reichlich angespannt, auch wenn sein eigener Blick neutral und offen bleibt. Assistant Greely: Sag mal, haben wir uns da eben verguckt, oder ist euer Labor in die Luft geflogen? Nelly: Lange Geschichte, der da *zeigt auf Niffin* und seine Freunde haben mir das Leben gerettet. Niffin lächelt ein wenig angespannt und nickt Assistant Greely: Echt? Die kurzen? Man lernt nie aus, oder? Und was willst du hier, solltest du nicht schon längst irgendwo Bericht erstatten oder so? Nelly: Genau das hab ich vor. Die ganze Situation ist komplizierter als es den Anschein hat. Ist der Funkturm heil geblieben? Assistant Greely: Öhm, sicher, warum nicht? Geh rein und red mit Hobby, der leitet deine Nachricht dann weiter. Niffin: Wir können nicht selber direkt funken? Assistant Greely: Hab ich mich jetzt nochmal verhört, oder spricht der Kurze da unsere Sprache? Niffin: *legt den Kopf schief* Kurzer? Aus eurer Höhe? Interessant. Niffin: Abe ja, spricht er. Und er hat etwas gefragt und wäre für eien Antwort dankbar. Assistant Greely: Ja, tut mir Leid und so, nicht böse gemeint. *schaut zu Nelly* So wichtig, hm? Nelly: Ja, wäre super. Kannst du da was drehen? Assistant Greely: Hmm... warum nicht, dafür schuldest du mir aber was. Ich werd Hobby fürn paar Minuten ablenken, dann könnt ihr funken, aber lasst euch nicht zuviel Zeit, okay? Assistant Greely: *schaut Niffin an* Reicht dem ehrenwerten Herrn Gnom das? *schmunzelnd* Niffin: ...hoffen wir es. Kann man die Ablenkung ein wenig effektiver oder länger gestalten, wenn man bereit ist darein zu investieren? Assistant Greely: *schaut wieder zu Nelly* Glauben die wirklich auch bei uns ginge alles nur übers Gold? Nelly senkt etwas endschuldigend den Blick und lächelt matt. *wieder zu Niffin* Hör mal, Kurzer, ich werd tun was ich kann, wenn's dir nicht reicht, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Assistant Greely scheucht euch dann mit einer Handbewegung weg und verschwindet nach drinnen. Jetzt wäre wohl der Moment sich zu verstecken. Niffin verkneift sich sichtlich einen Kommentar und nickt. "Vielen dank." Nelly: Komm, lass uns hinter die Kisten da. Niffin folgt Nelly Aus dem Versteck heraus kann man einen Moment später sehen, wie die zwei Goblins aus dem Haus herauskommen, wild diskutierend und gestikulierend und nach links aus dem Bild verschwinden. Nelly: Jetzt oder nie. Komm. Drinnen ist an der linken Wand eine Funkstation mit mehreren Schalttafeln, Lautsprechern, tragbaren Mikrofonen und Anzeigen. Niffin: Das Übersetzungsgerät, bitte, Nelly. *streckt seine Hand aus* Nelly reicht es ihm. Nelly: Wohin zuerst? Niffin: Bilgewater. Niffin nimmt das Gerät entgegen, orientiert sich kurz an der Bedienung und bemüjt sich, es auf Aufnahme zu stellen. Nelly drückt ein paar Knöpfe und legt einen Schalter um, bevor sie ein Standmikrofon zwischen sich und Niffin stellt. Aus den Lautsprechern ertönt ein Rauschen und Knistern bevor sich eine Stimme meldet. Niffin legt das Aufnahmegerät neben das Mikrofon und spricht in das Mikro. Niffin: Hallo, hallo, hört man uns? Assistant Greely: Verwaltungshauptbüro Bilgewater Hafen, Galloway in der Leitung, sie wünschen? Niffin: Wir haben dringende Informationen zu dem Umfall im Geheimlabor von politischer Bedeutung. Wir müssen mit jemanden mit Entscheidungsbefugnis reden. Galloway: Was? Wer bist du? Was weist du? *schroff und kurz angebunden* Nelly: Hier spricht Forschungsassitentin Nelira Tiefenseh, Geheimlabor Forschungskomplex Alpha. Galloway: Ah, wir dachten es hätte euch alle dahingerafft. Leben also doch noch ein paar der Wissenschaftler? Gallywix wird sehr erfreut sein, wenn er ankommt. Niffin: Er kommt hierher? Vielleicht sollte er lieber nach der Verlassenenflotte ausschau halten, die diesen Unfall provoziert hat. Galloway: Verlassene? Was für Verlassene? Wir haben zur Zeit nur ein Schiff im Hafen liegen, die gestern angekommen. Ein Schiff ist doch keine Flotte. Galloway: Und nein, er kommt nicht zu euch. Er fliegt mit einer Eskorte direkt zum Geheimlabor um sich von dessen Zustand zu überzeugen, denke ich. Haben die Nachricht erst vor etwas über einer Stunde durchgegeben, sollte bald da sein. Niffin: Die Schiffe gehören zu einer Flotte von mindestens zwölf Schiffen, diese Schiffe haben eine Überfalltruppe zu dem Labor geschickt, um eine Kiste von Onkel Tollhaus entwendet. Die selben Verlassenen, die die Gloria Scott in Niffin: Tanaris versenkt haben! Galloway: Das sind interessante Informationen. Mit diesem "Onkel" Tollhaus ist Ferdinand Maxwell Tollhaus gemeint, nehme ich an? Habt ihr Beweise für eure Behauptungen? Niffin nimmt das Aufnahmegerät, unterbricht die Aufnahme und spult zurücl Niffin: In der Tat, derselbe. Wir haben deutliche Hinweise. Galloway: Hinweise, oder Beweise? Niffin: Hört selbst, das ist eine Aufnahme von Tollhaus selber. Niffin versucht die Aufnahme in goblinisch abzuspielen. Die Aufnahme beginnt dan abzuspielen. Nelly Die Aufnahmen haben zuende abgespielt. Galloway: Tollhaus ist erst gestern hier via Zeppelin angekommen. Wenn das stimmt, was ihr da habt, würde das den Handelsprinzen sicherlich interessieren. Niffin: Er redet deutlich von der "Seuchenkiste", vom Labor und davon etwas gegen die Verlassenen in der Hand zu haben. Klar genug? Niffin: "Interessieren"? Die Flotte um die es geht könnte jetzt gerade auf dem Weg zurück sein, mit ihrer Kiste! Galloway: Wenn ich die Situation richtig verstehe, haben sich die Untoten nur ihr Eigentum zurückgeholt, oder nicht? Niffin: Wie kommt ihr darauf? Sie haben die Kiste, die in Tollhaus Besitz war an sich genommen und dabei ein Schiff versenkt und eine Forschungsstation zerstört. Offensichtlich wurden nie diplomatische Wege gesucht. Wenn das keine Niffin: Angriffe gegen das Niffin: Bilgewater-Kartell waren, was dann? Galloway: Das geht alles über meine Gehaltsstufe, mein Freund. Aber eine "Seuchenkiste" klingt mir mehr nach Untoten wie nach was goblinischem. Wie auch immer, überzeug den Handelsprinzen, nicht mich. Niffin schaut sich nach den entsprchenden schaltern um, um den Funk zu unterbrechen und macht es selber, wenn er sie findent, wenn nciht bedeutet er es Nelly mit einer Handbewegung. Nelly schaltet das Mikrofon kurz auf. Es ist ein Kippschalter am Mikrofon, der es ein und ausschaltet. Niffin: Das scheint zu nichts zu bringen. Begrenzte Zeit...Orgrimmar? Nelly: Wenn du meinst. Nelly legt ein paar Schalter um und drückt ein paar Knöpfe. Der Lautsprecher rauscht erstmal nur bis sich nach knapp einer MInute Rauschen endlich eine Stimme meldet. Oberfunker Binnwick: Jaaaa...? *müde gähned* Niffin stellt das Gerät wider so ein, dass es aufnimmt, ohne zu überspielen Niffin nickt Nelly auffordernd zu und macht kurz das Mikro aus. "Die Vorstellung, bitte." Schaltet wieder an. Nelly: Nelira Tiefenseh aus Azshara, Geheimlabor Forschungskomplex unter Handelsprinz Gallywix, mit wem spreche ich? Oberfunker Binnwick: Ähhmm.... der Funkmeister ist am schlafen, glaube ich. Ich bin die Vertretung, Oberfunker Binnwick:. Niffin: Wir brauchen jemanden mit Entscheidungsgewalt, so schnell wie möglich! Es geht um die Gefahr eines neuen Bürgerkrieges! Oberfunker Binnwick: Hm, was? Okay, ich geh schaun ob ich den Chef wach bekomm. Wartet mal n paar Minuten, kay? *Schritte entfernen sich und man hört eine Türe* Auch Ezzlin bemerkt am Himmel in Richtung Norden einige Lichter die sich im Himmel von den Sternen abheben, da sie sich bewegen, als sie in den Himmel guckt. Niffin ebtrachtet noch einmal das Aufnahmegerät und schaut es sich so an, dass er es möglichst schnell auf die Übersetzung des orkischen stellen kann. Nach 5 unendlich langen Minuten hört man wieder eine Türe und dann das rascheln eines Stuhls. Oberfunker Flickwick: Ja?`Was gibt? Wer da, was los? Niffin nickt Nelly noch einmal zu Nelly: Forschungsassitentin Nelira Tiefenseh aus Azshara, Geheimlabor Forschungskomplex unter Handelsprinz Gallywix. Oberfunker Flickwick: Aha, gut und weiter? Warum weckt man mich mitten in der Nacht? Nach ein paar Minuten kann Ezzlin erkennen, dass es sich um ein Dutzend lichter oder mehr handelt die langsam näher kommen. Niffin: Weil es einen Krieg zwischen Verlassenen und dem Bilgewater-Kartell geben könnte! Die Verlassenen haben schon ein Schiff versenkt und ein Forschungslabor zerstört, die Goblins dagegen versuchen die Verlassenen irgendwie zu Niffin: erpressen! Eine Flotte von Niffin: mindestens 12 Schiffen der Verlassenen ist an der Küste von Azshara gesichtet worden! Oberfunker Flickwick: *ernst* Das klingt ernst. Weis der Handelsprinz darüber bescheid? Niffin: Wir werden ihn sofort informieren, er ist unterwegs zu dem zerstörten Labor. Ein paar Momente später kann Ezzlin dann erkennen, dass es wohl ein Goblin Zeppelin samt Eskorte ist. Niffin: Aber der Bilgewater-Hafen ist informiert. Oberfunker Flickwick: Das ist schon mal ein Anfang. Ich werde Kriegshäuptling Vol'jin so schnell wie möglich informieren. Alles weitere wird er endscheiden. Wo seid ihr? Soll ich euch abholen lassen, damit ihr vorsprechen könnt? Niffin schaltet das Mikro ab und schaut Nelly an Niffin: Ich sollte ablehnen, oder? Nelly: Ich weis es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass .... ich weis nicht ob ... es ist Ogrimmar. Würdest du mir empfehlen in Sturmwind vorzusprechen? Niffin: *schaltet wieder ein* Nicht nötig, wir werden dem handelsprinzen Bericht erstatten und mit ihm reisen. Der Zeppelin scheint kurz irgendwo gehalten zu haben, denn für einen Moment wurde er nicht größer und einige Lichter sind nach unten im Wald verschwunden. Oberfunker Flickwick: Einverstanden. Habt ihr weitere Informationen die ich sofort weiterleiten soll? Inzwischen bewegen sich die Lichter aber wieder auf eure Richtung zu. Niffin: Goblins in hohen Positionen sind als potentielle Provokateure impliziert, unter anderem Ferdinant Maxwell Tollhaus. Außerdem scheint der Streit um eine "Seuchenkiste" zu gehen. Oberfunker Flickwick: Der Name ist notiert. Sonst noch was? Niffin: Nein. Nur, dass es eilt. Viel Erfolg. Oberfunker Flickwick: Gut. Over und Aus. *es folgt ein Klacken und Rauschen* Niffin: *leise* Mehr kann ich wohl gerade nicht tun. Wir können raus. Niffin deaktiviert das Aufnahmegerät. Nelly: Gut, wohin jetzt? Niffin: Mit zwanzig Gold in der Tasche habe ich keien Chance bei Gallywix angehört zu werden, oder? Inzwischen kann man das leise Surren der Motoren schon hören. Wenn du schätzen müsstest wären die Dinger in nicht mal 10 Minuten über euch. Nelly: Vor allem nicht, wenn er gerade einen Spazierflug über dem Labor macht ... Nelly: Aber wir sollten hier raus, bevor der Funker wiederkommt. Niffin: ....dann erstmal zurück zu den anderen, so schnell wie möglich. Kommst du weiter mit? Kontakt mit Gallywix wäre wohl das nächste Ziel. Nelly: Wenn du meine Hilfe willst, bleib ich dabei. Wenn nicht, bleib ich hier. Niffin: Um Goblins zu überzeugen, können wir Goblins brauchen. Wenn du dazu bereit bist, komm bitte mit. Niffin: Und ja, gehen wir. Nelly: Gut. Aber lass den Schreiter hier, wir können uns einen Gyrokopter hier borgen. Nelly: Dafür sollte dein Gold reichen. Niffin: Lönnen wir? Wunderbar! In einiger Entfernung sieht man Greely immernoch mit dem Funker quasseln. Niffin: Und...danke an deine Freundin. Nelly trittun geniert mit Niffin auf den kleinen Flugplatz und schaut sich nach einem der Flugmeister um. Nelly: Guten Morgen, wir brauchen nen Gyro und zwar zackig! Friz Groundspin: Zweisitzer, denk ich? Wie lange? Nelly schaut Niffin fragend an. Nelly: Wie lange? Niffin: Bis zum Mittag? Nelly: Halber Tag. Bis mittags. Inklusive nem vollen Tank. Friz Groundspin: Halber Tag macht 5 Gold Leihgebühr und 10 Gold Pfand. *streckt die Hand aus* Niffin schaut kurz zu Nelly, ob sie feilschen will. Nelly rollt mit den Augen. Nelly: Die Leihgebühr kannst du dir sparen, ich gehör zum Personal. Und 5 Gold sind überzogen für die paar Stunden. Du bekommst 3 und wirst zufrieden sein. Friz Groundspin: Vier! Und wehe das Ding hat hinterher einen Kratzer! Nelly: Dreieinhalb und du packst uns Verpflegung dazu. Friz Groundspin: Deal! Niffin holt das gefragte Gold heraus, um es dem Goblin zu reichen. Friz Groundspin geht ein Stück zur Seite zu einem der Schränke und packt Zeug in einen Rucksack, den er Nelly reicht und dann das Gold von Niffin nimmt. Friz Groundspin: Guten Flug. Niffin: Danke. Nelly geht zum Gyro und schaut Niffin fragend an. Nelly: Du kannst fliegen? Nelly: Oder soll ich? Niffin: Kann ich, *klettert in das Fluggerät und orientiert sich an den goblinischen Bedienungen.* Niffin: Na dann...los! *startet den Flieger und lässt ihn über die Baumwipfel aufsteigen, bevor er ihn geradewegs Richtung des Gnomenlagers fliegen lässt* Niffin: ...habe ich mehr Schaden angerichtet, oder Nutzen gebracht? Nelly: Ich befürchte, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wir werden abwarten müssen. Immerhin beschäftigt sich jetzt irgendwer in Ogrimmar damit. Niffin: Und Bilgewater hätte es ohnehin erfahren, wenn sie unseren Funk abhören... Aus dem Zeppelin kommen bestimmt zwanzig Goblins mit Schusswaffen zu den Gyrokoptern gestürmt. Sie halten das Forschungslager im Visier. Nelly: Richtig. Niffin: Hrm..... *schweigt dann* Azshara, Binghams Forschungslager: Der Rest bleibt zurück, Tag 11, Nachts Ezzlin: Was machen wir derweil? Trixie: *schmunzelt Ezzlin an und nickt dann* Trixie: Wir versorgen dann unsere Wunden, hm? Trixie: Und sehen zu, dass unser Mast hier auch rechtzeitig läuft. Trixie: Außerdem sollten wir uns über den Bilgwasserhafen Gedanken machen. Ezzlin: Nun, wenn die Fragen stellen verweisen wir sie auf Ne... hm. Trixie: Ich meine.. wie werden die das Aufnehmen, wenn sie mit bekommen, wer hier weswegen funkt..? Trixie: Wenn wir Pech haben, hat selbst Tollhaus den Hafen inzwischen erreicht.. Trixie: Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Gallywix den wirklich wegen Gadgetzan fallen lässt, wenn die sich monatlich zum Golfen oder so getroffen haben.. Trixie: *seufzt schwer* Ezzlin: Gallywix hat selbst nich den besten Ruf als loyaler Freund.. Also würd ich mir unter geschäftlichen Golfpartien nich.. nich zu viel versprechen. Trixie: *hebt ratlos die Schultern* Gehen wir? Ich muss den alten Verband loswerden.. Ezzlin: ..ich muss mich mal.. Linny: Blöde Frage, aber was ist dieses "Golf"? Trixie: Irgendso ein goblinisches Spiel, bei dem versucht wird Granaten in Löcher im Rasen zu prügeln.. Ezzlin: Trixie: Mit langen Metalschlägern.. Linny: Nächste Frage, wie ist eure Verfassung? Kann ich irgendwie helfen, solange wir warten? Trixie: *seufzt erneut* Trixie: Ich muss diese Verletzung loswerden.. *verzieht das Gesicht* Ich fühle mich absolut nutzlos Ezzlin: Nein, ich muss nur einen Moment.. stillsitzen und.. Apropos stillsitzen, das sollten wir nich alle. Trixie: .. und dabei ist unsere Situation.. schwierig. Linny: Was schwebt dir vor? Trixie: *lässt sich daraufhin schwerfällig neben Ezzlin nieder* Linny: Trixie: *trägt immernoch den Verband und zudem ihren inzwischen geflicktne Latz wieder darüber* Ezzlin: Ich.. .. weiß auch nicht. Verflucht... Trixie: *schaut mitfühlend gen Ezzlin, schweigt aber* Linny: Auch du brauchst mal eine Pause, Ezzlin. Ruh dich etwas aus. Ich schau, ob Trixies Rücken Besserung bekommen kann, dann schau ich nach dir. Trixie: *wendet sich dann an Linny nach einer kurzen Pause* Den Verband wechsel ich besser drinnen.. Ezzlin: Ich brauche Ideen, keine Pause.. Linny: Du kannst froh sein, nicht ertrunken zu sein und fass mal an deine Stirn. Trixie: Ideen sind nur Gedanken.. zuweilen eindrucksvoll, aber nutzlos. Die Umsetzung ist was zählt.. Linny: . Trixie: Und an der scheint es an diesem.. *unterbricht sich und seufzt erleichtert, als sie die heilende Energien spührt* Ezzlin: Trixie: *lächelt etwas* Ist schon komisch.. Zinni habe ich vor ein paar Stunden noch angefahren wegen ihrer freizügigen Nutzung von Magie.. Ezzlin: Wegen Magie die sie zerfrisst, das tut Lins nicht.. Trixie: *nickt* Eure Künste scheinen da deutlich anders zu sein.. Trixie: Sind es gänzlich unterschiedliche Energiequellen? Woher rührt das "Licht"? Trixie: Wenn ich ein elektrisches Licht erzeuge, spüre ich nichts dergleichen.. Linny: Das Licht ist eine omnipresente, wirksame Kraft, die zur Magie koexistiert und alles Leben miteinander verbindet. Trixie: Obwohl es zuweilen auch warm werden kann.. Ezzlin: Energie die in den.. den Lebewesen ruht, nich' wie die Leylinien, und über Emfpindungen akti..aktiviert werden kann.. Ja, oder so. Linny: Woher es auch stammt, es wird nicht, wie bei Magiern, aus dem Nether oder über die filternden Leylinien bezogen und hat dadurch keine korrumpierende Wirkung, wie Ezz erwähnt. Trixie: Hm.. nicht sehr präzise Linny, verzeih. Elektrische Energie findet sich auch überall und verbindet die Dinge. Linny: Das Licht selber ist durch mangelnde Erkenntnisse auch noch großteils ein Mysterium für sich. Die Menschen vergöttern es zum Teil sogar wie eine Religion, was diesbezüglich nicht sehr hilfreich ist. Draenei sind da schon weiter. Linny: . Ezzlin: Was wir in der Bibliothek in Gnomeregan hatten war eben auch... größtenteils zweiter Hand. Trixie: Wenn ihr mit einem dynamisch verformbaren Luftsack aus Gummie über eure Haare reibt, dann wisst ihr was ich meine.. *schmunzelt dann und nickt, ob des Gehörten* Linny: Das muss erstmal reichen. Wenn wir Zuhause sind, schlepp ich dich zu mir, pack das MAssageöl aus und kümmer mich in Ruhe um deinen Rücken Ezzlin: Wie gesagt.. Körperinnere Energie die über Empfindungen aktiviert und beeinflusst wird. Trixie: *Trixies Haltung entspannt sich durch Linnys Lichtbehandlung zusehends* Linny: abgenommen, ehe auch sie von Linnys Hilfe zu spühren bekommt.> Ezzlin: Linny: Sachte, entspann dich. Trixie: Danke, Linny, wesentlich besser. Trixie: *murmelt* Nurnoch raus aus der Bandage.. Ezzlin: Klar, bring Liix vorbei und ich entspann mich sofort.. Trixie: Wie mag es Liix nur ergangen sein? Vermutlich Arme und Beine gebrochen.. Trixie: .. schlimmstenfalls unbehandelt.. Linny: Trixie: ..dann von Verlassenen verschleppt.. tagelang auf einem Schiff voller Untoter. Ezzlin: Sie schienen das mit den Knochenbrüchen ja nicht so gewollt zu haben, also wird das behandelt worden sein.. Trixie: *trägt weiterhin ihre Horrorvorstellungen vor, sehr zu Ezzlin Beruigung vermutlich* Ezzlin: Was dann passierte als sie von den Goblins zu den Untoten gewechselt hat.. Keine Ahnung. Linny: Trixie? Trixie: Hm..? Linny: Wir machen uns schon genug Sorgen, deine Ausführungen helfen da nicht. Trixie: I-ich.. ich muss nur irgendwie darüber reden.. tschuldigt.. Ezzlin: Aber.. Ich bin wirklich okay, Lin, danke.. Können.. können wir nicht irgendwas am Funkmast machen? Außer auf's Abkühlen warten? Trixie: Der Mechaniker meinte, das Problem seinen die Kondensatoren.. wenn wir da keinen Ersatz haben, wüsste ich nicht, was wir tun können. Linny: Mein Schild ist schon ausgeschlachtet und Einzelteile in der benötigten Größe habe ich nicht. Ezzlin: Was.. machst du denn mit meinen Schultern? ich .. habe nur das Ding gegen den Kopf gekriegt. Trixie: Vielleicht könnte man per Wasser kühlen.. aber die Kondensatoren sind vermutlich nicht wassertauglich.. Trixie: Zudem könnte eine Entnahme auch länger dauern, als das Herunterkühlen.. *seufzt einmal wieder* Linny: Das? Das nennt man unter Fachkreisen eine Mas-sa-ge. Wir sind quer über den Kontinent gehetzt, haben so viel durchgestanden und Viele von uns unterschiedlich schwere Verletzungen davongetragen. Da auch ich nicht untätig sein kann, will ich halt was Gutes tun. Trixie: Wir können wohl nur versuchen uns auf die Bilgewasser und die Verlassenen vorzubereiten.. Ezzlin: Mhm.... danke, aber.. hmh. Trixie: *zieht sich einige Haare aus der Stirn* Niffin hat noch einen Satz GDG-Granaten, glaube ich.. Trixie: Die anderen tragen diverse Bewaffnung aus der Rüstkammer.. *schüttelt den Kopf* - wo soll das nur hinführen? Linny: Wo war eigentlich die Kleidung her, Ezz? Trixies Harnisch sieht auch nicht mehr so gut in Schuss aus. Trixie: Dann haben wir noch die Tränke von Noggenfogger.. Trixie: .. und vielleicht noch die Wasseratmungselexire und den Unsichtbarkeitstrank aus Ratschet..? Ezzlin: Nachbarhaus, Keller.. Trixie: *schaut zu den beiden* Hat die noch wer? Ezzlin: Unser ganzes Zeug haben wir mit dem Schwimmding an Land geschafft, wenn wir die nich vergessen haben. Trixie: Dann vielleicht rund 200 Goldstücke, verteilt auf die meisten.. Linny: Hoffentlich sind sie jetzt nicht auf dem Grund des Meeres. Trixie: Wasseratmungselixire auf dem Grund des Meeres? *grinst unfreiwillig* Trixie: Und was wissen wir über diese Trogg-verfluchte Kiste? Aus Dunkeleisen.. mit Runen geschützt, wohl nur per Code-Wort zu öffnen.. Trixie: "Seuchenkiste" genannt.. *stemmt ihr Kinn nachdenklich in ihre Handflächen* Ezzlin: Auf einem Schiff der Verlassenen. Außer die waren ähnlich vorsichtig wie die Goblins und haben sich und das Schiff in Asche verwandelt. Linny: Und ein Schlüssel. Trixie: Wir kennen noch immer nicht Tollhaus Motivation hinter dem Versuch der Kistenöffnung. Wir wissen nicht, weshalb Bilgewasser und Verlassne davon wissen.. und wir wissen nicht, ob es uns was nützt um Liix zu retten, das zu wissen.. Trixie: *plappert wieder Problemszenarien vor sich hin* Ezzlin: Aber zum Glück sind wir Gnome und verlassen uns auf unsere gewaltige Körperkraft statt unser Wissen. Trixie: *hält inne und nickt dann amüsiert* Linny: He, ich nutze Beides. Trixie: *fährt fort* Nelly weiß nichts zu der Kiste.. Noggenfogger und Susy auch nicht. Die wissen zudem auch nichts zu Liix.. bisher? Trixie: Vielleicht sollten wir Susys GDG Informationen zu Liix nocheinmal abfragen.. Ezzlin: Werden wir sehen.. Uhm, Lin, danke , wirklich.. aber.. ich.. das reicht erstmal.. Danke. Trixie: Und sonst: vielleicht besorgt uns Noggenfogger ein Zeppelin oder Schiff. Das ist dann frühestens morgen hier.. Linny: Ich finde es vorallem sehr fragwürdig wie stark die Allianz angeblich versucht ist, das Leute sich um diese Kiste kümmern. Wenn die den Inhalt nutzen, um Arathi zu Schaffen zu machen, -kann- das nicht im Interesse der Allianz sein. Linny: Ezzlin: Trixie: Und dann können wir annehmen, dass die Verlassenen nach Lordaeron unterwegs sind - auf der schnellsten Seereoute.. und diese dann so vielleicht noch verfolgen..? Trixie: Und wenn wir sie dann finden.. - die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür zu berechnen steht nichtmal im Verhältnis zum Nutzen des Wissens darum - dann.. Linny: . Trixie: lenken wir elf Schiffe mit vier Granaten ab und schleichen uns mit einem Unsichtbarkeitstrank an Bord des zwölften. Ezzlin: Ohne die gewohnte Sichtverstärkung wird einem gleich wieder schwindelig, hm. ... Ich würde mich ja mit 'ner eigenen Massage revanchieren, Lin, aber ich glaube das würde grade keine Wohltat. Ezzlin: Kommentare absichtlich oder nicht übergehend> Trixie: He.. wo ist mein gnomischer Optimismus geblieben..? *lächelt gen Ezzlin und Linny* Ezzlin: Wir haben noch nicht aufgegeben und den Heimweg angetreten, das muss dir reichen. Trixie: *nickt* Recht hast du.. da ist er ja! *schmunzelt leise* Trixie: Und Lordaeron liegt zudem auch fast auf dem Heimweg.. zwei Dun Morogh-Stechmücken mit einer Klappe..! Linny: Was deine Sichtverstärkung angeht, wären Doppellinsen empfehlenswert. Es kann auf Dauer nicht gesund sein, nur einem Auge diese Sichtverstellung zu zu muten. Und ich komm auf dein Angebot zurück, wenn das hier vorbei ist. Dann wäre ich- Linny: für einen Frauenabend. Ezzlin: Die Linse reicht schon.. Und mir ist der Hintern eingeschlafen, hm. Trixie: *zieht ihr Chronometer hervor* Der Mast ist villeicht gleich einsatzbereit.. *auf Linnys Kommentar nicht eingehend* Ezzlin: Nein, den musst du nicht massieren. Trixie: Schauen wir mal vorbei, hm? Man sieht ja kaum etwas bei der Dunkelheit.. *beginnt an ihrem Okularverstärker zu drehen* Linny: Aye, das hilft auch direkt Ezz eingeschlafenen Hintern. Trixie: *murmelt* Ein wenig Restlichtverstärkung ist noch drinn.. Azshara, Binghams Forschungslager: Der Funkmast geht wieder, Tag 11, Nachts Mechaniker: "Der Mast geht wieder für ein paar Minuten. Wenn einer was senden will, kommt raus." Ezzlin: Können wir den Mast ansteuern zu dem Niff und Nelly sind, oder brauchen wir dazu Goblincodes? Mechaniker: Ich befürchte, dass braucht ihr. Wir haben bisher noch nie mit denen direkt kommuniziert. Ezzlin: Gut, dann versuchen wir's wieder mit Gadgetzan. Ezzlin: Trixie: Wir können auch einfach ein freies Singnal senden.. vielleicht fangen sie es auf. Mechaniker: Oder jeder andere Goblin in Azshara. *recht trocken* Also, was nun? Linny: Das läuft Gefahr, die Falschen mithören zu lassen, aber wenn du es riskieren willst nur zu. Bei dem Feuerwerk des Labors wäre es nicht verwunderlich, wenn Licht und die Welt wüsste, das hier gerade ordentlich was los ist. Trixie: Und um Gadgetzan zu erreichen, brauchen wir den Frequenzverstärker des Hafens.. ich hoffe der ist seit Nelly Bedienung noch anfunkbar.. Trixie: Ich dache, die hören sowieso mit..? Wie auch immer. Trixie: Vielleicht nicht jeder.. Ezzlin: Tun sie wohl, ja. Du hast das Kommando, Trix, dein Fach, am ehesten.. schätze ich. Und ansonsten ist's mir auch egal, mach einfach. Trixie: *tritt an die Kontrolleinheit heran und orientiert sich mit Hilfe dessen, was sie vorhin bei Nelly beobachtet hat an den Einstellungen* Trixie: *gen Mechaniker* Wie ist der Zustand der Kondensatoren? Werden die ebenso schnell überhitzen wie vorhin? Mechaniker: Ich schätze 10-20 Minuten habt ihr. Linny: Ezzlin: Ich hoffe ihr habt tolle Ideen für Fragen an Su und Noggenfogger, wenn die nichts für uns haben.. Trixie: *nickt* Gut.. dann hoffen wir mal, dass die Mithörer am Hafen begierig sind, mehr von uns zu hören, sodass sie mein Signal nicht unterdrücken.. Grimdoll Fernfunk: Ja, hier Fernfunk, wer da? Sind das wieder die Azsharagnome? Ezzlin: Positiv. Trixie: Ah, gut - wieder ein stabiles Signal..! Linny: Ja, die Verbindung brach zusammen, als der Baron über den Kleinhauptmann des GDG sprach. Linny: Susy sei nicht da, ist dem noch so? Trixie: Hör zu, Fernfunk.. die Kondensatoren unseres Funktransmitters schmieren in 15 bis 20 Mintuten wieder ab. - wenn wer wichtiges für uns zu sprechen da ist, dann bitte flott! Grimdoll Fernfunk: Der Baron und die Gnomin sitzen nebenann und quasseln glaub ich, soll ich sie herholen? Ezzlin: Ja, bitte. Grimdoll Fernfunk: *ruft etwas unverstädnliches nach hinten* Trixie: *justiert ein wenig nach, um die Frequenz besser anzupassen und die Störgeräusche einzudämmen* Noggenfogger: Da seid ihr ja wieder, wir hatten schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. Was gibt es neues? Trixie: Nur ein technischer Aussetzer.. Ezzlin: Der Funkmast fiel aus, tut er in ca 15 Minuten wieder. Ezzlin: Zwei von uns sind unterwegs zu einem alternativen Funkmast, falls die nochmal bei euch anfunken... Also, habt ihr was für uns? Noggenfogger: Ogrimmar hat leider abgesagt, aber aus Ratschet ist ein Schiff zu euch unterwegs. Sollte spätestens morgen früh bei euch sein. Linny: Trixie: Ein Schiff? Das können wir dann recht frei nutzen? Trixie: Oder werden wir lediglich "abgeholt"? Noggenfogger: Solange ihr es nicht versenkt, ja. Ezzlin: Und zu den Untoten, der Kiste? Irgendwas neues aus dem goblinschen Netzwerk, oder.. uhm, sowasß Ezzlin: ? Trixie: Nun.. äh.. auf die Flugmaschine des GDG haben wir auch nach bestem Gewissen Acht gegeben.. *leise* Trixie: Genau.. *nickt gen Ezzlin* Gibt es zu der Kiste noch irgendwas zu wissen? Ezzlin: Wir können denen nachschippern und uns versenken lassen, aber davon hat dann auch niemand was... Also, wenn einer von euch Beiden in Gadgetzan ein Ass im Ärmel hat, sind wir.. ganz Ohr. Trixie: L Noggenfogger: Susy hat was für euch herausgefunden, glaube ich. Ich geb sie euch mal, ja? Susy Steelspark: Hallo, wer ist da? Linny: Bitte, ja. Trixie: *kurze Pause* Susy? Susy Steelspark: Trixie? Bist du das? Trixie: Ich bin es.. und die anderen auch! Ezzlin: Tschuldige wenn ich die Begrüßungen überspringe, Su, aber.. wenn wir hinterher noch Zeit haben holen wir die nach. Ezzlin: Wie gesagt, der Mast hält nicht ewig. Trixie: Wir brauchen schnell Informationen zu dieser ominösen Kiste, und zu den Schiffen der Verlassen und zu Liix ebenfalls, sofern du da irgendwas hast.. Susy Steelspark: Gut, dann halte ich mich kurz. Wir haben Tollhaus gefunden. Er ist im Bilgewaterhafen. Ezzlin: Was macht der nun, ohne die Kiste? Trixie: Wir haben noch für etwa 12 Minuten Funkverbindung.. es eilt also auch kurzfristig - Tollhaus im Bilgeasserhafen..? Das klingt nicht gut für uns. Linny: Neue Infos Seitens der Allianz? Ich zweifel immernoch, das die sich zu wichtig dafür halten, die Verlassene an den Erhalt an Seuchenmaterial zu hindern. Susy Steelspark: Und wir haben einen Teil eurer Untotenfreunde gefunden, glauben wir. Gestern hat ein Schiff ebenfalls im Bilgewaterhafen angemacht. Ezzlin: Nun, die haben das Labor hier geplündert und die Kiste wohl an sich gebracht, was wollten die da dann noch? Wisst ihr das? Susy Steelspark: Die Allianz hällt sich weiter bedeckt. Wenn ihr die Kiste hättet, wäre das sicher was anderes, aber bisher sind es nur INdizien die wir haben. Trixie: Ein Verlassenenschiff im Bilgewasserhafen.. nur eines? Susy Steelspark: Keine Ahnung, ich würde schätzen die wollen was von Tollhaus. Kann ja kein Zufall sein, dass beide am selben Tag am selben ort eintreffen. Trixie: Richtig.. Linny: Mist und wir erreichen Niffin so wohl kaum.... Ezzlin: Nun, der kriegt dann nochmal ne Chance zu fragen was wir vergessen haben.. Trixie: DEr Hafen hört uns wahrscheinlich gerade zu, Susy, da wir deren Frequenzverstärker verwenden.. Susy Steelspark: Meine Verstärkung kommt erst übermorgen. Ich wäre euch ja gerne nachgereist, aber ich kann leider nicht. Susy Steelspark: Sagt sowas doch direkt. Jetzt sind die gewarnt, dass wir und ihr wisst was los ist. Trixie: Darüber haben wir mit Noggenfogger schon gesprochen vorhin.. Ezzlin: Haben wir diesem Fernfunk und ich meine auch Noggenfogger gesagt... Aber, egal, nun ist's wie es ist. Ezzlin: Ist Tollhaus' Stand im Hafen ähnlich stabil wie damals in Gadgetzan, oder agiert er größtenteils für sich, verborgen? Susy Steelspark: Soweit wir wissen hat er sich nicht direkt an Gallywix gewandt, das heißt schonmal einiges. Aber er wird nicht lange unenddeckt bleiben. Seine Mittel sind außerdem begrenzt durch die wenigen Schergen, die er mitgebracht hat. Ezzlin: Nachdem er da unten alles vermasselt hat, wie die werten Bilgewaters kaum überhört haben werden. .. Hm, das ist schonmal gut. Ezzlin: Das entschärft die Probleme durch's Mithören etwas. Trixie: Und die Namen aller beteiligten sind auch schon raus. Bleibt also nur noch fraglich, wie die zu der Sache stehen, die das hier mithören mögen.. Trixie: Zumindest sind in der letzten Stunde noch keine Goblin-Kommandos hier aufgetaucht.. *blickt unwillkürlich in die Dunkelheit um sie herum* Linny: Irgendwelche Ratschläge? Ezzlin: Nun, dass ihre Schleimsache schief ging und ein überlebender Goblinwissenschaftler hier den Notruf abgesetzt hat ist ja nicht nur glaubhaft sondern auch die Wahrheit.. Also.. Mh. Trixie: Oh.. Moment.. *stockt uns sieht gen Himmel* Trixie: *hebt dann ihren Arm und zeigt lautlos auf die nördliche Hemisphäre des Nachthimmels* Ezzlin: Susy Steelspark: Wartet auf das Schiff, und verfolgt die Untoten. Ihr wollt nicht zu den Bilgewatern, wirklich nicht. Darum kümmern wir uns. Trixie: Ja-a.. *gen Susy, während sie weiter in den Himmel zeigt* Ezzlin: Trixie: S-susy..? Susy Steelspark: Hm? Trixie: Hast du noch irgendwelche Informationen des GDG über Liix, die du mit uns teilen kannst..? Linny: Tollhaus hat zumindest noch eine Geißel, wenn ihr euch eh um ihn kümmert... Trixie: Und mit den mutmaßlichen Mithörern hier? Susy Steelspark: Leider nichts neues, nein. Mechaniker: Keine Ahnung *schaut in dem Himmel* ... was das ist. Sieht wie was Fliegendes aus. Trixie: Sind denn Bolzenfunks Informationen korrekt gewesen, deines Wissens nach, die er uns gegeben hat? Trixie: *presst das Mikro in ihren Latz und bedeutet dem Mechaniker still zu sein* Susy Steelspark: Ja sind sie, ich habe seine Unterlagen durchgesehen. Stimmt soweit alles, wenn auch sein Bericht über euer zusammentreffen stimmig ist. Trixie: G-gut.. danke dir! Dann nehmen wir das Schiff morgen.. der Hafen scheint sich ja nicht a-an uns zu stören.. *betont* Linny: Ooc: Hab ich irgendwas verpasst, wiel alle nach oben gucken? Ezzlin: Trixie: N-noch etwas? Sonst machen wir jetzt erstmal Schluss für heute.. wird spät.. schlafen legen. und so. Linny: Wir sollten Schluss machen, danke für die Hilfe. Viel Erfolg Susy. Oder gibt es noch was Relevantes? Ich fürchte langsam machen die Kondensatoren nicht mehr lange mit. Ezzlin: Huhm. Trixie: Du weißt schon, Susy.. ! Nacht! Susy Steelspark: Nein, wenn es was neues gibt, melden wir uns. Inzwischen haben wir auch eure Frequenz endschlüsselt. Susy Steelspark: Passt auf euch auf. Trixie: Und ihr auf euch..! Es knistert und rauscht und die Verbindung wird beendet. Ezzlin: Ihr hört wohl nochmal von unserer .. Zweitgruppe. Mach's gut, schätz ich. Trixie: *unterbricht nun auch den Funkempfänger auf ihrer Seite* Trixie: S-so.. was nun? Schnell! Trixie: Diese Lichter da oben, sind entweder wegen uns oder wegen dem Labor hier..! Ezzlin: Offenbar kommt da ein Zeppelin mit Eskorte. Linny: Stellung beziehen, wenn Ärger anrollt. Trixie: Warnen wir B-bingham..! Ezzlin: Der hat uns schon anfangs gesagt, wir haben vor dem Kartell zu rechtfertigen was immer hier passiert.. Ezzlin: Aber ja, warnen wir ihn und hören uns das nochmal an. Linny: Er soll aber den Großalarm vermeiden. Unnötig auf uns aufmerksam machen brauchen wir nicht. Ezzlin: Trixie: *gesellt sich nervös zu Linny ins Hauptgebäude* Bingham Gadgetspring Jr.: Na, was gibt's? Irgendwann will ich mich auch mal schlafen legen, wisst ihr? Linny: Linny: Auf uns kommt ein Zeppelin zugeflogen, es könnte Ärger bedeuten. Ich rate von einem großen Sirenenalarm ab, aber darauf vorbereiten sollten sich die Leute. Trixie: W-wir wollen euch nicht mit in Gefahr versetzen, doch unsere Funkverbindung ist vermutlich abgehört worden.. Trixie: Und wer weiß, wie die Bilgewasser nun daraug reagieren. Bingham Gadgetspring Jr.: Wunderbar, dann habt ihr denen ja einiges zu erklähren. Und vielleicht doch noch eine Chance uns alle umzubringen. *ernüchternd* Trixie: *schaut betreten zu Boden* Linny: Sagt der Gnom, der schon während Kriegszeiten sich in Hordenterritorium breit gemacht hat. Gibt es Defensivmaßnahmen? Bingham Gadgetspring Jr.: Im Sand eingraben und auf das Licht hoffen. Wir haben hier durch gute Diplomatie überlebt, nicht durch Waffengewalt oder Explosionen ... Linny: Dann sollen sich deine Männer verschanzen. Wir sehen, was sich machen lässt. Ezzlin: Ein paar Minuten, dann sind sie hier. Haben unterwegs ein paar Mann abgeladen. Ich schätze wir sollten uns überlegen ob wir ehrlich oder mit den Goblintränken weitermachen. Bingham Gadgetspring Jr.: Wird gemacht, wir haben ja inzwischen Übung darin, nicht? Ezzlin: und zurück in den Himmel starrt> Trixie: *wendet sich erschreckt gen Ezzlin um, als diese druch die Tür kommt* Linny: Was hat Ezzlin mit den Tränken vor? Nelly hat den Übersetzer und der, der Goblin beherrscht, ist auch bei ihr... Wir hätten ihr das Ding abnehmen sollen. Trixie: *leise gen Linny* Wie lange halten die Tränke noch? !0 Minuten? Die Gnome beginnen damit wieder alle in die Häuser zu schaffen und Fenster und Türen zu verrammeln. Linny: Ohne Goblin zu beherrschen, für wie nützlich hälst du die Tränke wirklich? Trixie: B-bleiben wir im Haus? Oder le-egen wir uns irgendwo in den Sand..? Ezzlin: Ich.. keine Ahnung, ich hatte nicht viel Zeit über das hier nachzudenken. Trixie: Wir könnten mit den Tränken in der Dunkelheit vielleicht über unsere Sillhouetten hinwegtäscuhen.. mehr aber auch nicht. Linny: Siehst du überhaupt was? Inzwischen ist der Fluglärm der Flotte deutlich zu hören. Nur noch ein paar Minuten. Linny: Schau, wo die Tränke sind, schaden kann es nicht. Trixie: Ich sehe ein wenig.. *tippt gegen ihre Brille* Trixie: *nickt und huscht zum Gepäck* Ezzlin: Das Ding ist beleuchtet, also die zu sehen wird nicht das Problem... und zu hören. Ezzlin: Wie.. hoch schätzt du die Chance ein, dass sie uns gleich umnieten, wenn wir uns ergeben? Uhm. Trixie: *fragt einen Moment herum, drängt sich an den Expeditionsgnomen vorbei und sucht nach den Tränken* Linny: Ich weiß nur nicht, warum sie hier sind. Wegen Abhörung, wegen Niffin und Nellly, die Zugehörigkeit ist auch ungeklärt, aber wohl am Warscheinlichsten Bilgewasser. Ezzlin: Nun, weglaufen hat keinen Sinn.. Mit den Tränken hattest du schon recht.. also.. Bleibt uns wohl nur verhandeln, mh? Trixie: *kommt wieder nach vorne zu den anderen gestolpert, einen der Rucksäcke in ihren Händen haltend* Trixie: Hier..! Die kleineren Flugeinheiten, wohl Gyrokopter haben das Lager der Gnome erreicht. Man kann fast zwanzig zählen. Sie umkreisen das Forschungslager mehrmals und setzen dann in einem Halbkreis, Scheinwerfer auf die Gebäude gerichtet zur Landung an. Ezzlin: Linny: Zu spät. Ezz, hier her. Ezzlin: Das ist unsere Sache, nicht Binghams.. Trixie: J-ja.. ein w-wenig stimmt das.. *drückt sich trotzdem an die Wand* Die Goblins steigen nicht aus ihren Maschinen aus, aber die Scheinwerfer der Gyrokopter erleuchten beide Gebäude in hellem Licht. Sie warten ab. Trixie: Ich.. ich weiß nich.. sollten wir uns einfach stellen? Linny: Ooc: Linny in der Tür, Ezzlin draußen, Trixie hinter Linny. Ezzlin: Linny: Ich hasse es, wenn Ezzlin Recht hat. Nach ein paar Minuten ist auch der Zeppelin im Anflug und sinkt langsam im Wasser vor dem Forschungslager nieder. Ezzlin: Ezzlin: Uhm.. Trixie: Eine für alle, alle für eine.. w-wir sollten raus.. *schluckt* Aus dem Zeppelin kommen bestimmt zwanzig Goblins mit Schusswaffen zu den Gyrokoptern gestürmt. Sie halten das Forschungslager im Visier. Linny: . Trixie: *folgt den beiden zögerlich, ihre Hände sind leer* Einen Moment später sieht man im Licht eine unbewaffnete Figur herantreten. Gefolgt von je zwei Goblins mit Waffen rechts und links. Der Goblin im Anzug steuert genau auf die Gnome zu. Trixie: *hält sich die Arme dicht an den Körper und rührt sich nicht* Linny: Ezzlin: Azshara, Binghams Forschungslager: Zeppelin Landung, Tag 11, Nachts Der Anzuggoblin bleibt kurz vor den drei Gnominnen stehen und mustert sie mit herablassendem Blick. Goblin im Anzug: Wer ist der Verantwortliche dieser Operation? Linny: Kommt auf die Operaton an, sind hier zwei seperate Gruppen. Ezzlin: Wir.. jeder in unserer Gruppe agiert gleichermaßen verantwortlich, die Leute der Expedition hier sind nichts weiter als Unterkunft für uns. Goblin im Anzug: *ist nicht amüsiert* Sehe ich aus, als wolle ich Rätselraten spielen? Trixie schaut die umgebenden Streitmächte der Goblins durch den eingebauten Restlichtverstärker ihrer Brille an, schweigend. Linny nickt dann auf Ezzlins Worte hin bestätigend. Ezzlin: Also, uhm.. wir hier. ...mh. Goblin im Anzug: Es steht außer Frage, dass ihr etwas mit der Notsprengung des Geheimlabors zu tun hattet. Erklährt euch. Ezzlin: Wir haben uns dort im Rahmen der Befugnisse normaler Touristen umsehen wollen, da war es allerdings schon stark beschädigt, durch einen vorausgehenden Angriff. Trixie: Das Signal i-ist von hier abgeben worden, j-ja.. aber den Notfall haben wir nicht zu v-verantworten,..! Goblin im Anzug: Ich will Erklährungen, keine Ausflüchte. Ezzlin: Das wird Euch die Überlebende bestätigen können, die wir geborgen haben, die .. ist nur gerade unterwegs. Ezzlin: Sie war es die es für sinnvoll hielt die Sprengung auszulösen, weil Subjekt 21 durch besagten Angriff wohl freikam. Goblin im Anzug: *nickt Ezzlins Aussagen ab* Wer hat das Labor angegriffen? Trixie: U-und Subjekt 21 soll eine Materie-verschlingende Masse gewesen sein, die sich außerhlab des Labor ausgebreitet hätte.. Linny: Den Indizien nach eine Gruppe Verlassene, die wohl kürzlich erst hier waren. Goblin im Anzug: Soweit deckt sich alles mit unseren Informationen. *er nickt* Was wisst ihr über diese Verlassenen, die ihr beschuldigt? Trixie: Wenn sie unseren Funk abgehört -haben, dann ist ihnen das meiste sch-schon bekannt. Ezzlin: Sie.. haben die Kiste? Goblin im Anzug: Sehr enttäuschen. Wenn ihr nicht mehr wisst, seid ihr dem Handelsprinzen nicht nützlich. Linny: Forschungsassistentin Nelira Tiefenseh und einer unserer Mitgnome ist zu einem der Bilgwasserfunkstationen, 2 Stunden Fußweg von hier. Sie kann auch notfalls unsere Aussagen bestätigen. Goblin im Anzug: *nickt Linny nur zu* Wissen wir. Ezzlin: Nun, das ist das Wichtigste, nicht das Einzige. Ich dachte Ihr hättet es genauso eilig wie wir. Linny: Eine Kiste mit mehreren Sicherrungsvorkehrungen, von der ausgegangen wird, sie hätte Seuchenmaterial beinhaltet, an die die Verlassenen heran zu kommen versuchen. Ezzlin: Diese Kiste, die Tollhaus.. in nicht völliger Übereinkunft mit dem Handelsprinz, denke ich? ..im Labor öffnen wollte. Linny: Wir haben vom Labor Forschungsdokumente zur Kiste bergen können. Ezzlin: Die Verlassenen haben das Labor gestern überfallen, alle Mitarbeiter bis Nelira beseitigt, die Kiste mitgenommen und sind wieder an Bord ihrer Schiffe. Linny: Sollen wir diese holen lassen? Goblin im Anzug: Habt ihr? *ungläubig* Herbringen. Ezzlin: bis auf Trixie: Und wir hab- *unterbicht sich* Goblin im Anzug: Hm? *schaut zu Trixie* Sprich. Ezzlin: Wir wollen diese Kiste nicht, was auch immer Gallywix damit vorhat. Wir stehen Euch da gewiss nicht im Weg.. Linny: Die Goblins wollen die Dokumente aus dem Labor. Ich hoffe, die sind noch da und unbeschädigt? Trixie deutet nur nervös Linny hinterher. Ezzlin: Wir.. wollen nur eine Geisel der Verlassenen zurückgewinnen, weiter nichts. Bingham Gadgetspring Jr.: Nimm sie dir, liegen da vorne im Regal. *deutet auf einen haufen Papiere* Bingham Gadgetspring: Wenn eure Informationen etwas wer sind, werdet ihr die Nacht überleben. Was morgen ist, wird der Handelsprinz endscheiden. Linny nickt und steuert das Regal an. Die Dokumente werden herausgesucht, die die Kiste betreffen. Alle Weiteren, wie die Aufzeichnungen zum Aszharit bleiben vorerst liegen. Linny hebt die Dokumente an und reckt sie vor. Der Goblin im Anzug nickt einer Wache zu, dir vorgeht und Linny die Dokumente abnehmen würde. Ezzlin: Tollhaus wird mehr darüber wissen als wir. Und soll, auch wenn er den Handelsprinz nicht direkt um Hilfe bat, im Bilgewaterhafen sein. Goblin im Anzug: Tollhaus? Was genau wisst ihr über ihn? Die Dokumente werden Linny abgenommen und nach hinten zu den Gyrokopter gebracht, und danach zum Zeppelin am Strand. Trixie wird zunehmend nervöser. Linny: Die Verlassenen haben in Gadgetzan bereits ein Schiff eures Kartells versenkt und Tollhaus scheint in Treffen involviert zu sein, die sich um die Kiste drehen. Er veranlasste auch, das sie im Labor untersucht werden. Ezzlin: Nun, er wollte diese Kiste um gegen die Verlassenen zu operieren. Hat besagte Geisel ursprünglich gehabt, ehe die Verlassenen sie ihm nach.. besagtem Überfall abnahmen. Goblin im Anzug: Woher wisst ihr, das Tollhaus im Bilgewater Hafen ist? Ezzlin: Ist aus Gadgetzan geflohen, als er mit der lokalen Allianzpräsenz aneinandergeriet, Hals über Kopf und selbstverschuldet.. Ezzlin: Das habt Ihr unserem Funkgespräch nicht entnommen? Trixie schweigt weiterhin ganz fest. Ezzlin: Wir haben Kontakte in Gadgetzan, die wohl Kontakte da oben haben. Präziser würde ich's sagen, wenn ich's wüsste. Goblin im Anzug: Sonst noch etwas? Goblin im Anzug: Wisst ihr mit wem Tollhaus in Gadgetzan Kontakt hatte? Ezzlin: Irgendwelche Verlassenen waren wohl auch im Hafen.. Linny: Angeblich sei noch ein Verlassenenschiff im Hafen, zeitgleich mit Tollhaus selbst eingetroffen. Linny: Und in Gadgetzan hat Tollhaus wohl versucht, die Beteiligten gegeneinander auszuspielen, um seine Position zu verbessern. Ezzlin: In Gadgetzan? Mit jedem, der hat die Stadt mehr oder weniger übernehmen wollen. Bei einem Treffen mit.. Wiklish, bei dem es um die Kiste ging. Trixie: *nickt den anderen beiflichtend zu* Mit -Handelsbaron Wilkish un-ter anderem auch..! Goblin im Anzug: Wilkish? *hebt eine Braue* Ezzlin: Ich weiß darüber hinaus nichts über Wiklishs Rolle in dem Ganzen, aber er repräsentierte die Steamwheedle bei Verhandlungen zu der Kiste. Ezzlin: Wollte da mit Tollhaus und der Kiste Profit auf Kosten der Verlassenen der Horde machen. Ezzlin: Aber.. wie gesagt, vielleicht wusste er nicht "gegen wen" es ging. Aus dem Hintergrund kommt ein Goblin angerannt und flüstert dem Goblin im Anzug etwas ins Ohr. Goblin im Anzug: Wartet hier. *er dreht sich um und verschwindet. Die Wache treten ebenfalls einige Schritte zurück, halten euch aber weiterhin im Visier.* Ezzlin nickt sachte, und tauscht einige nervöse Blicke mit den Anderen. Trixie bewegt sich garantiert nicht. Linny macht mit der Hand eine beschwichtigende Geste zu den anderen Beiden. "Ruhe Bewahren. Wenn sie uns unbedingt los werden wollen, hätten sie längst abgedrückt." Bingham Gadgetspring Jr.: *ruft nach draußen* Was treibt ihr da solange? Ist die Luft sicher oder müssen wir doch noch alle dran glauben? Trixie: *sehr leise, kaum die Lippen bewegend und auf Gnomisch* Es gibt d-da noch ein paar Details.. Ezzlin: Tut mir leid, wenn ich da die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt habe, aber ein Haufen toter Gnome statt einer Vermissten war die Sache nicht wert... Azshara, Binghams Forschungslager: Niffin und Nelly kommen zurück, Tag 11, Nachts Auf dem Weg zum Forschungslager kann man bereits nach zwei Dritteln der Strecke den hell erleuchteten Strandabschnit sehen. Der Zeppelin ist gut sichtbar wenn auch die vielen Gyrokopter zu einer Mauer aus Lichtpunkten verschmelzen. Niffin: Oh, verdammt... Nelly, das wird Gallywix sein! wie können wir uns als ungefährlich zeigen? Nelly: Ich würde schätzen, die Frage erübrigt sich gleich. Siehst du die zwei Lichtpunkt da hinten? Ich glaube die kommen auf uns zu. In der Tat haben zwei Lichtpunkte vom Boden am Strans abgehoben und bewegen sich in der Luft wohl nun auf Niffin und Nelly zu. Niffin bringt die Vorwärtsbewegung des Kopters zum stehen und wartet in der Luft auf die Lichtpunkte, eine Hand an der Granatentasche. Noch bevor die Gyrokopter in Reichweite kommen, rauscht das Funkgerät los und eine Goblinstimme meldet sich. Stimme: Unbekanntes Flugobjekt auf Abfangkurz zum Geheimlabor, identifizieren sie sich, oder sie werden abgeschossen. Niffin: Nelly, bitte. Nelly: Forschungsassitentin Nelira Tiefenseh, Geheimlabor Forschungskomplex Alpha. Wir haben wichtige Informationen für Handelsprinz Gallywix. Stimme: Auf Abfangkurs vorbereiten. Wir werden sie zum Boden begleiten. Niffin spielt brav mit und hält still, bis er sich zu Boden geleiten lässt. Einige Momente später tauchen die zwei Gyrokopter auf und geleiten den Flieger von Niffin und Nelly in die Bucht und bringen ihn etwas abseits hinter den Gyrokopter und dem Zeppelin zu Boden. Die Goblins landen ihre Maschinen und sofort tritt ein Trupp von vier Goblins mit vorgehaltenen Waffen zum Flieger. GoblinWache: Aussteigen, und Hände da wo wir sie sehen können. Niffin hebt die Hände hoch und mustert die Goblins. Niffin klettert aus dem Flieger und hebt die Hände wieder, sobald er sie nicht mehr braucht. Goblin: Ein Gnom? Gehört der zu den anderen? *zu Nelly* Niffin: Tut er. Nelly schaut fragend zu Niffin. Goblin: Mitkommen. Beide. Niffin folgt dem Goblin ohne Zeichen von Widerstand. Der Vierertrupp Goblins eskortiert Niffin und Nelly dann zu der Runde Gyrokopter die immernoch das Haupthaus und den Rest der Gruppe im Visier haben. Ihr werdet langsam in den Scheinwerfer Kreis geführt und zu den anderen gebracht. Azshara, Zeppelinflug ins Unbekannte, Tag 11, Nachts Trixie: S-selina..*flüster sie* und die Aufzeichnung von T-tollhaus Gespräch.. Linny: War schon richtig, immerhin haben wir hier keine Wahl. Linny: Wo ist die Aufzeichnung eigentlich ? Ezzlin: Bleibt nur erstmal drinnen... Die.. Verhandlungen laufen. Trixie: *leise zurück* Das Gerät hat Niff.. Trixie: U-und Selina h-hat Wilkish und die anderen "b-belauschen" können, habt ihr mal erzählt..? Wollte s-sie jetzt nicht dem Anzug ans Messer liefern..*flüstert sie weiter* Goblin: Mitkommen. Beide. Ezzlin: Etwas. Trixie: F-falls Tollhaus, j-jedoch wirklich in Gallywix Ungnade gefallen ist.. k-könte sie gegen ihn aussagen.. Trixie schweigt dann wieder, als die anderen sich nähern. Niffin und Nelly werden von einem Trupp Goblins zu euch geführt und dort erstmal stehen gelassen. Trixie: N-Niff..! Ezzlin blickt gen Niffin und Nelly, ohne irgendwas unterhalb des Kopfes zu rühren. Niffin: *etwas erleichtert* Euch geht es allen gut? Linny: Aye. Ezzlin: Wenn das Kartell mit unseren Informationen zufrieden ist auch noch etwas länger, hoffe ich. Schön dass ihr, uhm, auch nicht im Wald verschollen seid. Niffin: Und ihr habt die Truppen den Handelsprinzen schon getroffen, wie ich sehe, Er ist wohl persönlich in der Nähe. Ezzlin: Wir haben ihnen über die Verlassenen und Tollhaus berichtet soweit wir konnten.. Habt ihr zwei noch irgendwas bewirken können? Der Goblin im Anzug kommt wieder mit seiner Eskorte zur Gruppe. Ein weiterer Goblin mit zwei Wachen geht an der Gruppe vorbei ins Haus und schließt die Türe hinter sich. Linny blickt besorgt zur Tür. Ezzlin: Die Expedition hier hat mit all dem nichts zu tun, wirklich nicht.. Niffin spart sich wohl auch die Antwort, beobachtet nur angespannt die Lage Goblin im Anzug: Eure Informationen sind wertvoll aber unvollständig. *schaut zu Nelly* Du bist die Forschungsassistentin? Ezzlin: Tut mit uns was Ihr für nötig haltet, aber.. Linny: Wir haben Aufzeichnungen zu den Ereignissen in Gadgetzan. Er müsste das Gerät haben. Trixie steht in Präsenz des Anzuggoblins nun wieder stocksteif da. Goblin im Anzug: Und der Rest? *blickt die Gruppe an* Meint ihr, ihr könnt noch mehr Informationen liefern als wir schon von euch haben? Niffin: In der Tat. *holt das Gerät sehr langsam in gut verfolgbaren Bewegungen hervor und hebt es in offenen Händen hoch* Der Goblin im Anzug nickt wieder einer Wache zu, die dann zu Niffin kommt und ihm das Gerät abnimmt. Ezzlin: Nun, wie gesagt, wir kooperieren gern soweit wie Ihr das wünscht, wir wollen nur diese Geisel von den Untoten zurückgewinnen. Goblin im Anzug: Gut. Ihr werdet alle mitkommen. Keine Spielchen. Wenn ihr nichts dummes anstellt werdet ihr die Nacht überleben und vielleicht sogar noch glimpflich aus der Sache rauskommen. Linny: Und wo wir von Geißeln sprechen. Tollhaus hat eine Goblin in seiner Gewalt, die Gespräche mit dem Baron Wiklish mitbekommen hat. Goblin im Anzug: Oder möchte jemand den Helden spielen? Niffin: Nein, niemand. Ezzlin: Also.. nicht dass das.. Euer Problem ist, mh. Es ist nur das einzige Ziel was wir hier haben, bevor Ihr von uns Aggressionen erwartet.. Keinesfalls. Trixie schüttelt nur dne Kopf. Goblin im Anzug: Sehr gut. Folgt mir zum Zeppelin. Linny nods. Der Anzuggoblin dreht sich um und schreitet zum Zeppelin davon. Ein Dutzend Goblinwachen auf jeder Seite bewachen dabei die Gruppe während sie langsam den Strand hinabgehen. Trixie würde dann auch sogleich stumm anfolgen. Ezzlin folgt nach, verlässt sich wohl darauf dass sich die Gnome um ihre Sachen kümmern.. Wenn sie hier heil rauskommen. Der Anzuggoblin geht an Bord und führt die Gruppe unter Deck in einen Raum mit Tischen und Stühlen wo sie sich setzen können. Es wird sonst kein Wort gesprochen. Niffin setzt sich, ohne großes zögern. Nach ein paar Minuten ruckelt der Zeppelin und setzt sich wohl in Bewegung. Im Raum stehen nur zwei Wachen, der Anzuggoblin ist gegangen. Ezzlin folgt brav, bleibt etwas stehen und kratzt sich die Nase, ehe sie dann doch auch Niffins Beispiel folgt. Linny: Erinnere mich daran, sollten wir alles Heil überstehen und Liix rausholen, sie erst aufzupeppeln und ihr dann eine zu scheuern. Trixie setzt sich, mit großem Zögern. Niffin wirft Linny einen wütenden Blick zu, mit der Äußerung wohl alles andere als einverstanden. Es vergeht ein wenig Zeit, niemand kommt um nach den Gnomen zu sehen. Nur die Wachen stehen am einzigen Ausgang und wirken nicht sonderlich interessiert. Ezzlin: Nun.. Nein. Niff, was habt ihr erreichen können? Trixie: *leise* wo geraten wir da bloß herein..? Na wenigstens scheinen die Verlassenen noch nicht über das große Meer zu sein.. Niffin: Wir haben den Bilgewaterhafen und Orgrimmar informiert... Orgrimmar schien besonders Aktionsfreudig. Niffin: Tollhaus und ein verlassenenschiff sind im Hafen. Trixie: IHR habt dne Hafen informiert? Ezzlin: Uhm.. dieser Tage kann ich das bei dir nicht mehr außeinanderhalten.. besonders aktionsfreudig, ironisch oder nicht? Niffin: Und unsere Gastgeber hier haben die Aufnahmen. Nach vielleicht 10 Minuten kommen zwei Wachen herein und bedeuten Nelly mitzukommen. Sie fügt sich wortlos und verschwindet mit den Goblins nach draußen. Niffin: Natürlich haben wir das. Aber der Handelsprinz war schon auf demW eg hierher. Niffin: Das hat nichts mit uns zu tun. Trixie: Hm. also doch.. Trixie: Ging mir nur darum, ob wir nun abgehört worden sind oder nicht.. Ezzlin: Dass sie im Hafen waren haben wir auch aus Gadgetzan gehört und.. den Goblins hier weitergeleitet, ja. Niffin: Ah, nicht ironisch, aber wir haben nur mit einem, Funkmeister geredet. Der hat das zumindest sehr ernst genommen.- Linny: Also ist von Orgrimmar was zu erwarten...? Ezzlin: Na, wenn der Obertroll und seine Leute den ganzen Mist aussortieren wollen, bitte. Ich bestehe keineswegs auf dieser beschissenen Kiste.. Niffin: Ein Funkmeister kann keine Truppen versprechen. Aber er wird das Problem weitergeben. Linny: Es wäre sehr ironisch, wenn die Horde aktiver gegen die Verlassenen vorgeht, als die Allianz... Niffin: Eigentlich wäre das für die Chancen auf bleibenden Frieden sehr beruhigend. Ezzlin: Ich hoffe nur sie gehen entschlossen aber vorsichtig vor, wenn. Ezzlin: Wenn ihr schon mit Orgrimmar geredet habt, habt ihr über die Meldung aus der Nordwacht gesprochen? Niffin: Für die Horde ist das hier ein politisches Pulverfass. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie nicht mit Fackeln dahin stürmen. Nach nicht gannz einer Stunde merkt ihr am Bauchgefühl, dass eder Zeppelin zur Landung ansetzt. Nach ein paar MInuten ruckelt es und schwankt es, und der Zeppelin hat wohl festen Boden unter dem Rumpf. Niffin: Meldung aus Nordwacht? Was meinst du? Wir haben garnicht übder die Allianz geredet und ich habe mich nicht identifiziert. Wir hatten Zeitdruck am Funker. Ezzlin: Hmh, gut. Trixie lauscht den anderen, mal wieder stumm. Der Goblin im Anzug tritt in den Raum und sieht sich um. Ezzlin blickt zum Anzuggoblin, abwartend und ungefährlich, sitzend. Goblin im Anzug: Folgt mir. Und passt auf was ihr tut. Ich würde ungern die Eventuellen Folgen leichtsinnigen Handels mit euch durchgehen müssen. Ezzlin hebt demonstrativ die Hände etwas an, wenn auch nur auf etwa Brusthöhe, als sie aufsteht und brav folgt. Trixie macht es Ezzlin gleich und folgt schweigend, wenn auch sichtlich nervös an. Niffin folgt genauso stumm und angespannt. Linny folgt Stumm dem Rest. Ihr tretet aus dem Zeppelin ins Freie. Wind pfeift euch um die Ohren, es ist kalt und ungemütlich. Ihr werdet einen langen Weg entlang geführt. Schemenhaft kann man erkennen, dass man sich wohl sehr Hoch an einem Berghang oder ähnlichem befinden muss. Der Weg endet an einer in den Felsen gehauenen Türe. Die Wachen lassen eure Kolonne durch und ihr tretet in einen unterirdischen, langen Gang. Ein paar Minuten führt euch der Goblin im Anzug durch die unterirdischen Gänge bis ihr durch eine dicke Türe einen Raum erreicht. Trixie schaut sich dabei soweit es geht angstvoll um, sagt jedoch nichts. Im inneren stehen Betten, Schränke,Stühle und Tische. Im hinteren Bereich kann man einen Kleinen Durchgang sehen wohinter sich eine Toilette und eine Badewanne mit Dusche verbirgt. Auf den Tischen stehen frisches Obst, Getränke, Gebäck, Brot, Aufstrich, Käse und weitere, leichte Snacks. Niffin: *leise* Ohnein... Linny runzelt die Stirn, hebt dann eine Braue. Ezzlin geht hindurch, lässt den Blick schwiefen, sieht dann abwartend wieder zum Anzugträger. Niffin folgt, eher noch angespannter als vorher wirkend, als von der Einrichtung beruhigt Goblin im Anzug: Wir haben jetzt 2 Uhr *schaut auf seine goldene Taschenuhr* Ihr werdet um 8 Uhr geweckt. Ess trinkt und macht euch frisch. Niffin: ...zu was geweckt? Trixie betrachtet die Einrichtung des Raumes perplex und blinzelt in dem Licht, ob ihrer fehlenden Brille. Linny: "Frischmachen"? Wir werden jetzt nicht versteigert oder Ähnliches, hoffe ich? Goblin im Anzug: Überlegt euch gut, was ihr sagen wollt. Der Handelsprinz will ein persöhnliches Gespräch mit euch. *mit diesen Worten verlässt der Goblin den Raum und die Tür wird hinter ihm geschlossen und verschlossen.* Ezzlin reibt sich das rechte Auge. Über der Tür hängt ein großer, analoger Chronograph der 3 Minuten nach 2 Uhr anzeigt. Niffin: ...ich verstehe. Der Handelsprinz.... Trixie reibt sich nervös ihre Arme. Ezzlin: Uhm, nun, wenn wir nicht alles gesagt haben was sie hören wollten werden sie Nervosität ob der Waffen in unserem Gesicht hoffentlich annehmen.. Im Raum sind keine Wachen und keine Kameras. Es ist gemütlich eingerichtet und gut ausgeleuchtet. Die Betten sind mit frischer Wäsche bezogen und außerordentlich weich. In den Schränken findet sich frische, saubere und edle Kleidung in verschiedenen Größen. Niffin: ....sie haben inzwischen vermutlich alle Informationen. Ausstehen kann nurnoch unsere Erfahrung in Gadgetzan und mit der Allianz. Alles andere war vermutlich leicht verfplgbar. Ezzlin grübelt vor sich hin, scheint sie aber nicht davon abzuhalten sich etwas von dem Futter auf dem Tisch zu nehmen. Irgendwas möglichst ungesundes wohl, kein Obst. Trixie: Ich bin mir nicht sicher.. ob wir nicht im Angesicht des Handelsprinzen viel eher Grund haben nervös zu sein.. *schluckt* Linny versucht Trixie in die Arme zu schließen, wohl ein Tröstversuch. "He, wir leben noch, wo ist dein gnomischer Optimismus?" Niffin: In diesem Sinne sollten wir usn wirklich wannimmer wir klnnen im Gespräch auf das fokussieren, wozu wir hier sind: Unsere Freundin retten. Es darf durchaus herauskommen, dass wir auf dem Weg dahin als Werkzeuge zu gebrauchen sind, denke ich. Ezzlin: Nun, das haben wir ihnen so ja schon gesagt. Trixie: *gen Linny, sich unbewegt umarmen lassend* Den habe ich bei meinem Okularverstärker gelassen, fürchte ich.. Niffin beginnt im Raum auf und ab zu laufen, die anderen halb ignorierend Ezzlin: Hoffen wir dass Tolllhaus und Gallywix so entzweit sind wie das unsere Infos aus Gadgetzan spekulieren lassen.. Niffin: Ja, aber jetzt reden wir mit dem, mit dem alles steht oder fällt! Er wird über Tollhaus reden wollen, vielleicht will er über Orgrimmar reden... Trixie: U-und wir haben den Namen von Tollhaus Goblina noch.. Trixie: Sofern der nicht offensichtlich ist.. Niffin: Wenn sie nicht so entzweit sind, sind wir ohnehimn vermutlich tot, Ich habe Orgrimmar gegenüber Tollhaus erwöhnt. Ezzlin: Mir wird schwindelig ohne die verfluchte Linse... Niffin: Und dem bilgewater-Funker das Tonband abgespielt Linny: Wir sollten sehen, das wir den Worten des Anzuggoblins Folge leisten. Ich hörte nur Gerüchte über Gallywix, aber stinkende, versüffte Gegenüber kommen am Ende nicht gut an... Oder was meinst du Niff? Ezzlin: Ja, Tollhaus und Wiklish habe ich vorhin auch den Leuten genannt. Und mal gehofft dass sie wirklich von Gallywix und keinem von den Beiden kommen. Niffin: Nein, du hast völlig recht. wir sollten so gut aussehen, wie wir es schaffen. Ezzlin: Auch wenn ich "Vorwürfe" gegen Wiklish vermieden habe, nur seine Beziehung zu Tollhaus erwähnt. Ezzlin: Mehr wissen wir ja auch nicht, mh. Niffin: In der Tat, ich habe ihn auch nciht erwähnt, nur "Goblins in hohen Positionen, unter anderem Tollhaus" Trixie: *nickt* Ich - ich hätte das wohl nicht gleich erzählt.. aber wer weiß, ob wir dann interessant genug gewesen wären? Ezzlin: Kennt sich jemand von euch mit.. Haarkram aus? Meine Mähne hängt nicht unbedingt ansehnlich vor sich hin. Linny: Ich weiß, es fällt schwer, aber ich würde Allen anraten, die angebotenen Bequemlichkeiten zu nutzen. Ezzlin: Also, uhm, für das Zwiegespräch. Linny: Ich kann dir helfen. Niffin: Ich denke je mehr Informationen öffentlich sind, desto bsser ist es für uns. Haben nur wir sie, kann man uns umbringen, um sie geheim zu halten. Linny: Und Trix? Heiße Dusche oder Bad, das sollte deinem Rücken gut tun. Ezzlin: Aber wohl erstmal ein Bad.. Ich stinke schon wieder wie die Hölle, mh. Niffin: KLennt die ganze Welt sie, ist diese möglichkeit auch aus der Welt. Trixie: Hier gibt es einen Waschraum, ja? *schaut sich nochmal um* O-organisieren wir zuerst die Nutzungsreihenfolge.. *lächelt ein wenig* Linny: Wir sollten auch sehen, ob hier Umziehmöglichkeiten da sind. Ezzlin: Geh nur, Trix, ich dann nach dir. Linny: Ich bin Mischwaschräume gewohnt, mir soll egal sein, mit wem ich die teile. Ich glaube, genug Platz für mehr als Einen scheint da zu sein. Ezzlin stopft sich weiter die Backen voll. Man mag denken sie hält das für ihre Henkersmahlzeit, andererseits isst sie meistens so. Trixie nickt dankbar und würde sich auf den Weg ins Bad machen, sofern niemand Einwände erhebt. Niffin: Mir wäre es lieber, morgen früh gründlicher zu waschen. meine haare halten die Nacht nicht wie sie sollen,. Linny reibt nochmal Trixies Schulter und löst sich. Niffin: Ich sammle ein paar Stunden Schlaf und kümmere mich morgen früh um mein aussehen. Aber noch taktische Bemerkungen zum Gespräch? Linny: Ich würde ja sagen, ich oder Ezz werden am Längsten brauchen, aber du übertrumpfst uns fast in Sachen Haarpracht. Trixie wirft auch Linny einen kurzen, dankbaren Blick zu, bevor sie den Raum verlässt - und ist dann erstmal beschäftigt. Ezzlin: Nun, waschen und sowas geht bei mir schnell.. Die Zöpfe rekonstruieren dauert ohne meinen Apparat eben. Linny steuert erstmal eine der Schränke an, eine Garderobe für Morgen heraussuchend. Ezzlin: Taktische Bemerkungen, mh... Lass mich überlegen. Trixie entledigt sich unter der Dusche dann erstmal ihrer katastrophal mitgenommenden und wieder und wieder geflickten Kleidung, und lößt nach kurzem Einweichen dann auch den Verband. Ezzlin: Nichs von 'em Käfe, tfum Frühftück, oder wir ham Mund'eruch. Linny: Wie gesagt, mit den Haaren helf ich dir. Mir reicht eine Dusche und eine Bürste. Trixie / Dank Linnys rezenter Heil-Ernergien gehen ihr die nötigen Bewegungen und Verrenkungne auch deutlich leichter aus Hüfte und Rücken. Linny: Und mein Rat wäre Informationen nach Bedarf bei zu steuern, um Kooperationsbereitschaft zu zeigen, ohne direkt unseren Nutzen zu verspielen. Niffin: Ich bin nciht sicher, was das heißen soll. Ezzlin: Rostie mag uns das Verhandeln überlassen und sich nicht, nicht, niemals an Gallywix' "Ton" stören.. Trixie beäugt den Turboföhn vom Typ Dehydrator 5000 an der Wand misstrauisch, und duscht sich dann erstmal gründlich ab. Niffin: Dann... suche ich mit ein bett, übermüdet helfen wir auch keinem. Gute Nacht, Linny: Fraglich, ob Alle zum Gespräch dazugeholt werden. Wenn nicht, dann die mit dem meisten Sprachgeschick. Also definitiv Niffin. Ezzlin ist die Stimme der Vernunft und ich wäre auch gerne dabei. Niffin: Nun...vielleicht haben wir ohnehin nciht viel Möglichkleiten und der handelsprinz stellt die Fragen, wir antworten.. Ezzlin: Stimme der Vernunft? Erzähl das mal unserem Flugzeug. Trixie / Die Verwundung auf Trixies Rücken äußert sich noch in einer breiten hell bis dunkelgrün gefleckten Verfärbung der Haut, jedoch ist nichtmal eine Narbe zu sehen. Niffin sucht nach einem Bett und mahct sich bettfertig Ezzlin sucht die Getränke auf dem Tisch dezent nach etwas Alkoholischem ab. Linny macht sich derweil daran, ihre eigene Garderobe sorgsam an das Fußende eines Bettes zu packen, ehe sie nurnoch in Unterwäsche vorm Schrank steht und Abendgaderobe bereit legt. Niffin legt sich hin und bemüht sich zu schlafen. Niffin lies down. Ezzlin wird auf dem Tisch nichtfündig, aber in einem Schrank an der Wand stehen diverse Spirituosen, nichts davon allerdings über 20%. Trixie wäscht mindestens eine Viertelstunde-lang ihr Haar aus - da scheint selbst der Sand aus Tanaris noch drinen zu hängen.. Ihh! Ezzlin steht auf und schlurft zum Spirituosenschränkchen, nimmt sich ein Fläschchen mit zum Tisch und isst weiter. Trixie kehrt schließlich mit einem großen Handtuch umwickelt in de Hauptraum zurück. Ihr Haar steht dabei in alle Richtungen ab - der Turboföhn ist wohl so stark, wie sein Name verspricht. Ezzlin: Nun, ich hau mich in die Wanne, wenn du derweil die Dusche willst, nur zu, Lin. Ezzlin trinkt noch einen Schluck und verschwindet im Bad. Trixie würde dann frische Wäsche suchen, sich irgendwo unbeobachtetes zum Schlafen einkleiden, noch etwas essen und trinken und dann schlafen gehen Linny entledigt sich ihrer Unterwäsche und tapert in das Bad, um sich selbst frisch zu machen. Sie wird Trixie nicht stören, höchstens nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen. Nach dem Bad wird noch ein Happen gegessen und das Bett aufgesucht> Ezzlin zieht sich im Bad aus, lässt sich ein Bad ein und legt sich in die Wanne. Die Tür bleibt unverschlossen, wenn jemand anderes in die Dusche will. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__